Our Last Summer
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: Ethan Morgan was never one to believe in worthless "summer flings". He never saw the use in falling in love with a stranger, then breaking it off when the sun of summer sets. But a trip to Paris changes all that. And then Ethan's life takes a turn for the worst...or the best. Rated T for possible themes and swearing.
1. Memories That Remain

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN with a new story!  
**

 **First of all, to all you Canadians, happy Canada day, eh? Jokes! Let us celebrate where the famous Team V lives today on this day filled with maple leaves, fireworks, and for people who can, BEER! Jokes!**

 **Second of all, to kick off the summer, I am kicking in a new story! This one is basically about a summer romance in Paris, the city of love! And for all to know, it is a Ethan/OC! And how will it turn out in the end? Will it be like all failed summer flings? Or will it actually blossom into something beautiful? Up to you! Actually...up to me :)  
**

 **Third of all, this story updates every time Text Me At Midnight updates, but I am going to get both stories to Chapter 2 before updating them together. Just thought you should know. Okay? Okay. Yeah! Jokes!**

 **And that is all I have to say, so with that, drop a review and have a great Canada Day, you fellow Canadians out there, eh? :)**

 **ENJOY!**

 **P.S- This contains the lyrics of Our Last Summer by ABBA. Just saying. I don't own it ;)**

* * *

Our Last Summer: Chapter 1: Memories That Remain

* * *

 **I can still recall.**

 **Our Last Summer.**

...

 **I still see it all**

 _She chased me across the field in front of the Eiffel Tower, chasing me away from our picnic blanket that sprawled on the ground and around the whole area. I laughed as I threw another water balloon at her, smiling as it broke against her skin and soaked her in water. I had to run now. She was so killing me._

 _"ETHAN!" She squealed, chasing me as I felt a cold splash of water on my back. I grinned as I tripped and ended up rolling on the grass. She grinned as she rolled onto the grass as well, ending up on top of me. I smiled as I felt her breath on me, grinning as her brown hair tickled my cheeks._

 _..._

 **Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain**

 _I spun her around as she grinned, her hair soaked and drenched on her shoulders. I shook my head to get the water to splash on her, making he squeak as she ran her fingers through my soaked hair and laughed, sounding like music to my ears_

 _..._

 **Our last summer**

 _I held her close. Our noses touched._

 **Memories that remained...**

...

 **We made our way along the river, and we sat down in the grass,**

 _I bit the sandwich that was in her hand and she rolled her eyes playfully, sipping into the drink that was in my hand. I laughed as I punched her playfully, smiling as we ended up just switching the things in our hands. She flashed me a beautiful smile. I'd never forget it.  
_

 **By the Eiffel Tower...**

...

 **I was so happy that we met**

 _In our hotel room, having a huge pillow fight as she jumped from one bed to another. She laughed as I did a "superman" to the other side, jumping right on her and rolling on the bed with her in my arms, her spiky brown hair bristling against my skin._

 **It was the age of no regret.**

 **Oh, yes.**

...

 **Those crazy years that was the time, of the flower power**

 **But underneath, we had a fear of flying**

 _We sat on the edge of the roof on the hotel building, her head nestled on my shoulder as her eyes blinked slowly._

 **Of growing old; a fear of slowly dying**

 **We took a chance**

 _"Promise me, this is no 'summer fling'" She said, making me smile softly. "I want to grow up with you. Forever." She whispered.  
_

 _"Me too." I whispered back._

 **Like we were dancing our last dance...**

...

 **I can still recall, our last summer, I still see it all...**

 **In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame, our last summer,**

 _She grasped onto my hand_

 **Walking hand in hand**

...

 **Paris restaurants,  
**

 **Our last summer,**

 _"Try it" I urged, waving the croissant in front of her face. She rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay." She said with a small smile, biting into it. She chewed it a bit before sighing in pleasure._

 _"Mmm" She said, her words muffled by the food in her mouth. I laughed._

 **Living for today,**

 **Worries far way**

 **Our last summer**

 **We can laugh and play**

...

 _"And now you're standing by my side," She sang. I grinned. "The geeky man," I clipped in helpfully. She laughed. "A Star Wars fan!" She sang after._

 _"And your name is Sandy" I sang._

 _"And your name is Ethan" She sang at the same time, making me laugh hysterically. As with her._

 _"How dull it seems," I whisper. She smiles as she pulled me into a tight embrace. "Yet, you're the hero of my dreams..."_

...

 **I can still recall, our last summer, I still see it all...**

 _"I'm sorry!" I yelled, frustratingly running my hands through her hair. Tears streamed down her eyes as she pulled back harshly, making my own tears fall. She looked away from me as she lowered her voice. Our eyes never met._

 _"I trusted you. Why couldn't you trust me? Tell me, Ethan. Why?" She wailed, throwing her hands in the hair. My eyes were blurred with tears._

 _"You could've been in great danger." I protested._

 _"You could've DIED!" She roared. "You should've told me. I trusted you." I couldn't take it anymore._

 _"Maybe this is just some dumb, old, summer fling. A one time thing. Something that NEVER MEANT TO LAST!" I screamed._

...

I sit on the couch, a wasted tissue box on my bed, a stuffed, brown bear in my arms and the TV on a Star Wars marathon. Tears streamed down my eyes at the memories of her. Her voice. Her hair. Her.

Sandy Waters.

 **Walks along the Seine,**

I wanted to by tickets to Paris and chase after her.

 **Laughing in the rain**

I wanted her in my arms again.

 **Our last summer**

I wrapped myself in blankets and cried, running my hands through my tangled hair.

Where was summer?

 **Memories that remain...**

* * *

 **A/N- This was different, no? Well, it was actually really fun to write. Just who is Sandy Waters? And what happened in Paris? You will have to wait to find out ;)**

 **Anyway, drop a review and thanks for reading!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	2. Suddenly, Last Summer

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Our Last Summer!  
**

 **So this is the last chapter I am doing before updating with Text Me At Midnight. So expect to be seeing the two updating at around the same time. Okay? Okay. Jokes! I just thought you should know ;)**

 **I am pretty happy with the feedback, so thanks a bunchables! I am going to continue this story, most definitely now. Because I was unsure of the idea of this story, and the new style of writing I am doing, writing a flashback of some sort. I didn't really know where I wanted to go with it, but I think I have a solid plan on this story. So are you ready for this beautiful adventure?**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **123456789vampire- Yeah! Exactly like an overview! Like on a TV show, and the person is narrating and the song is playing in the background and all. Or at least, something like that, right? Jokes! But I am glad you are excited to find out more about Sandy; I really like her character right now. Thanks for your review!**

 **MBAV fan66- Yes, my fanfic buddy. You HAVE to. But hey! HERE IT IS! Jokes! And thank you, my dearest fanfic buddy. I certainly try *takes a bow* I want to know what happens in Paris too! I guess I am just going to have to see where the story takes me. You know what I mean? Jokes! But thanks for the review, fanfic buddy!**

 **And with that, I hope you like this chapter, and make sure to drop a review!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **[This story is in Ethan's POV. Just a reminder]**

 _Italics: Ethan's narration  
_

* * *

Our Last Summer: Chapter 2: Suddenly, Last Summer

* * *

 _Every summer has a story...but this...this summer was more like a novel.  
_

X~*~X

 _ **One month earlier...(July)**_

 _In which waiting was harder than ever.  
_

I listen to Queen on my IPod speakers, grinning as I rock my head to 'Another One Bites The Dust'. Such a catchy song, if I do say so myself. And it is a perfect way to rock out as I pack my stuff for Paris.

Benny's grandma had been nice enough to let me tag along on the trip to Paris, that is actually supposed to be a wizards convention, but she agreed that we could have as much fun as she could while she was talking to a bunch of other earth priestesses. And trust me, I need this.

Benny had said that Paris was the city of love and romance, and it was even better in summer, which apparently, was the _season_ of love. Which honestly, I don't believe whatsoever.

Leave it to my goofy, girl crazy, dorky best friend to be thinking of those kind of things. He is one of those people who believe in worthless "summer flings", when a random girl meets a random guy on the beaches of some random place, then randomly make love. For me, it is an excuse for your virginity to be taken.

Trust me when I say that I am as romantic as I can be. Despite the fact that I am a stuttering idiot when I try to talk to girls, I always try and find a way to be romantic. And trust me, I have a lot of ideas. It is just the 'doing' part that I am not so good at.

But by all honesty, I just never believed that a girl and a boy can have a relationship that lasts a summer. I mean, what happens after, when the girl has to leave, so the guy breaks her heart to save the pain of her leaving. Then some huge blowout of a misunderstanding occurs, and during the school year, BOOM! You cannot focus at all because you are thinking of your "summer lover", and then that is where the grades drop and all. Then you become some heartless person who can never love again.

Or at least, that is how I see it.

...

And how the movies see it.

Nevertheless, as I see it, summer romances just lead to a bunch of heartbreak and they don't last. I realize how cold-hearted that must sound, but I hope you know that it is all in my belief. And you can't judge that, okay? Okay.

So as I continued to pack my clothes, I made sure to pack extra shorts and T-Shirts, especially those cool button down shirts. Can't forget the phone charger...and the phone! I stuffed that in the pockets of the suitcase and carried on. I also packed a bunch of plastic and pilot sunglasses, and extra conditioner, because, let's be real, hair like this doesn't come in an instant, my friends.

"Ethan! Your ride is here!" My mom yelled from the bottom of the staircase, and lucky for me, I just finished closing my suitcase and throwing on a beige fedora. I grinned as I whipped sunglasses on my face and bore a smile.

I was ready.

"Coming!" I yelled back, carrying my only suitcase down the stairs with a small struggle and a grunt. I saw Benny and his grandma at the doorway, a breeze flowing into the house as Benny tried his best not to laugh at my struggle.

"Thanks, B. You are great friend." I say sarcastically, making Benny smile and wink at me like the charmer he is. "Hey! I can kick you off the plane anytime, Mr. Truth-Be-Told." He responded snarkily, making me sigh as I handed the bag over to Benny, who rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'll get your bag, Master Ethan. By any chance is lunch coming my way?" He said in a fake British voice, making me bark out in laughter. My mom hugged me close as she kissed my forehead softly, tears pricking her eyes.

"Oh, honey, I am going to miss you this month," She sniffled. "Make sure to always stick with the group. Don't get lost. And make sure you call me everyday. And don't forget your extra boxers-" Benny had just returned to hear the comment, making him snicker with a sly grin. Evelyn elbowed him, but I blushed modestly.

"Okay mom. I love you." I said happily, making Samantha smile. She wiped her eye a bit as she waved goodbye. I smiled as I waved back, grinning as I hopped into the car. Benny sat in passenger seat beside his grandma, and blared 'Stairway To Heaven' on the radio. Evelyn smiled as she looked in the rear view mirror and looked at me.

"So Ethan, are you excited for your trip to Paris? I am sure you two are going to have a lovely time this month." I nodded politely as I smiled. "I know I will!" I chirped. "Thank you again, Mrs. Weir, for letting me tag along." Benny grinned.

"It was my idea, E! I couldn't go to the city of love and grab me a summer chick without my right hand man!" He said happily, looking back at me as I look at him with a sly smile written on my face.

"How about Sarah, dude? I thought she was your new lover. Cheating already?" I said with a grin. Benny blushed. "I was hoping you'd forget of that" He said bashfully. Evelyn smirked out as she neared the airport and gave her keys to the valet guy who was going to park our car for us. Looks like grandma got special treatment in this place...

Going back to the topic with my friend, I shrugged. "What? I think you guys are cute together." Benny's smiled dampened. "I don't know dude, as much as I think she is a babe-tastic tower of hotness, don't you feel awkward that I am dating your first crush?" I thought about that little fact.

Me and Sarah had quite a history. After that disastrous date with her when the Lucifractor almost blew up, I realized how Benny was staring at Sarah in worrisome. I realized that those feelings for Sarah was kind of a lust...and know that I think of it, Benny and Sarah seemed like a great duo. So I broke it up to Sarah, who blushed when I said what I needed to. So Sarah confessed to Benny, and they started dating ever since. I didn't mind; they were really nice together.

"I like the fact that you two are together. It is..refreshing, that you aren't flirting with other girls." I said with a smirk. Benny rolled his eyes as he started to get the suitcases out of the trunk of the car. He smiled.

"I suppose you are right. Sarah is pretty awesome, anyway. Thanks for the blessing, E." He said with a grin. I pat his back. "No problem my friend." I said with a grin. Benny flashed a smile as he started to go with his grandma to the security, and I followed them.

After going through hours of security, we finally got to the waiting area for our plane. It was in an hour, so we had time. After wandering around, we finally found the right place to wait for our plane. Eventually, I caught eye of a Tim Hortons and I looked at Benny and his grandma.

"Hey, you guys want anything? On me!" I suggested. Evelyn smiled as she nodded.

"Oh dear, that would be wonderful! But I think I'll just take a coffee!" She noted. Benny flashed me a grin. "Oh! I want a Creamy Chocolate Chill!" He said with a wide grin. I rolled my eyes and nodded, the two waiting for the plane on small seats.

I walked into Tim Hortons and took my orders. I ordered an Ice Capp for myself, and then I got all three drinks and requested for a tray. I smiled as I was making my way out, and then it happened.

Something hot soaked my shirt, and I yelped, feeling the pressure as I nearly spilled all the drinks. Luckily, I was able to save the drinks by hanging on the table and placing my drinks there before I stumbled over. I looked up to see who bumped into me, and my eyes widened.

It was a girl, with pale skin and beautiful brown, spiky hair. She wore a pretty pink dress, and then she had a matching pink headband on her head. She held an open coffee cup, and her red lips were open into an 'O' She gasped.

"Oh my gosh, I am so so so sorry!" She said, her voice a girly and high. I nodded as I got up on my own and wiped some of the non dried coffee stains on my shirt. This was going to be hell washing...

"It is fine. I should've watched where I was going." The girl shook her head. "Oh no! It is totally fine. It is my fault."

"No, the fault is mine"

"What are you, Abraham Lincoln?"

"Actually, Shakespeare."

"Oh! That is embarrassing!" She giggled, and her laugh was like music to my ears. I looked at the coffee puddle on the ground and smiled as I looked into the girl's brown eyes. I smiled.

"Let me buy you coffee. I insist." I said with a smile. The girl grinned.

"Thanks." She said softly, her voice more kinder and nicer every word she said. I smiled as I fell back in line and ordered a medium coffee. I smiled as I gave it to her and her eyes widened.

"Oh, I only ordered a small. You didn't have to get me a medium" She said bashfully. I flashed a rather flirty smile. "Well, I thought it would be a nice deed." I said with a grin. The girl smiled. "It will. I have a long flight; I am going to Paris to see some family I didn't know about 'till now." She ranted on. I beamed at her enthusiasm.

"I am too! I am with my friend and his grandma. Are you boarding Sunny Airlines, by any chance?" The girl's eyes widened.

"No way! I am too!" She squealed. I smiled at her excitement; she was a very bubbly girl. I flashed her a smile.

"Well, maybe we will run across each other again." I said, but was automatically interrupted as she hugged me. It caught me by surprise, but I hugged her back. We pulled back afterwards and I smiled.

"Um...thanks?" The girl smiled obliviously. "No problem! I hope this is isn't the last time! I would love to see you in Paris!" She chirped, extending her hand.

"I am Sandy! Sandy Waters."

I would never forget that name.

Ever.

X~*~X

 _And boy did I remember her name._

 _I certainly did._

* * *

 **A/N- I liked the way this turned out. I hope you did too!**

 **Anyway, reviews are awesome, and I thank you for reading!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	3. Mission? Don't Get Attached

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Our Last Summer!  
**

 **Well, now that Text Me At Midnight is over [and uncompleted :(], I will probably be itching to finish this story as fast as I can. But nevertheless, I am excited to go on this journey with you all with the wonderful works of Fanfiction!**

 **I remember thinking if I should rewrite the story, but then I decided that would be too much work, so I just worked my way on what I have, and I am just gonna write my way. See where the journey takes me. With my luck, it is gonna be 8 chapters or less. Just a fair warning.**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **jayd4y- Nope! Not over yet, my friend. I still have a long way to go. But I am glad you are reading the story and [hopefully] enjoying it! I know I am excited! But yeah; not over yet. Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

 **123456789vampire- Sadly, no. But I mean, they will meet in the future, am I right? Some...stuff is gonna happen, and I am very excited to start this marvelous story and get it on a roll! Jokes! Thanks for your review!**

 **MBAV fan66- Yup! Just the kind of tone I want to go for. A sad and romantic story, but hopefully a lot less sadder...or will it? *DUN DUN DUN!* Jokes! As for Sandy's origins, I guess you are just gonna have to read on to find out ;) Thanks for your review, fanfic buddy!**

 **And with that, I hope you drop a review, and...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Our Last Summer: Chapter 3: Mission? Don't Get Attached

* * *

 _We talked for a while. I learned that she was from New York, and was taking a plane to visit some family down in Paris. She stopped by in Whitechapel to visit her grandma first, who lived in a nursing home, almost a few blocks away from the school, or so I learned._

 _Sandy was on her way to Paris, but I found out she was on a different flight, one that went to another place. She explained that this flight was arranged by her family, and she was, for some reason, on a later plane. We just concluded that the world is a very weird thing._

 _I had told Sandy that I was with my best friend, Benny, and his grandma to go to some convention in Paris, and they had let me tag along for a month's trip. Sandy beamed; she was hoping she'd see me in Paris. She was staying with the relatives for as along as I was. I smiled; I really hoped so too._

 _She was on a different plane, and was to arrive in Paris at a later time than I was. I was coming in the evening, like, at around 9 or so [Or at least, that is what I predicted, since I heard the flight was around 7 hours long. And it was 2 pm ]. She, however, was going on the plane two hours after mine, so she was arriving at around 11 or 12 at midnight [That's math!]_

 _So we spent the time before I had to leave for the plane, and we exchanged numbers._

 _I shook her hand._

 _..._

 _She shook mine._

 _And I left._

 _She was staring at me the whole time._

 _As I boarded the plane and looked out the tiny window, I thought only one thing:_

 _I was never seeing her again; and that was that._

 _Mission? Don't get attached._

X~*~X

 _In which coincidences may feel like fate on strings_

My eyes fluttered open to the shaking of my best friend, Benny.

"Duuuuuuuude." He slurred a bit, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Wake your sleepy ass up" By the looks of it, he looked as tired [and cranky] as I was. I groaned, looking around the place. People were unloading their from the storage above, and it was very noisy. I stirred a bit, opening my mouth to say something as snarky as he said, but I just gave up as I wearily stood up.

"Are we there yet?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand. Benny's small frown flipped to his usual, dopey grin. "You are a few hours too late in saying that, my friend. We arrived in the city of love." He said with a wink, rolling the last word as I rolled my eyes, standing a little bit straighter as I helped Evelyn and Benny unload the luggage.

Now you probably don't want to hear about the annoying antics of the security, that was thankfully shorter than last time, but just as annoying. There was nothing too exciting. Aside from the fact Benny was pulled aside for having his [rather sharp] collectable action figure in his suitcase, that was weirdly not spotted [or at least, probably not cared for] in Whitechapel. Nevertheless, he had it taken away, and almost burst into tears.

"Those snobby French people are mean." Benny had remarked, a sad look on his face. On the contrary, however, when Grandma brought us to a fondue place after the airport for dinner, his perky behavior returned ["I may not trust the French," He said with a mouthful of hot fondue on his spoon. "But I am sure they make some really awesome fondue"] **[Review if you kind of got the reference to Atticus' other works]**

As we went along to our hotel, I got to see many awesome things, like the Eiffel Tower and what not. And at last, we finally made it to the hotel. My eyes widened at the sight of the rather big hotel we were gonna be staying in for the next month.

It was very shiny and visible, and a lot of fancy people in tuxes and dresses entered. I was starting to feel very undressed as Benny and I looked at Evelyn in shock. She shrugged.

"I have connections." She said nonchalantly, making me and Benny nod in understanding, our mouths gaped slightly.

"Nevertheless, Mrs. Weir, this is about the most...coolest thing I ever saw in my life" I said in awe. Evelyn clasped her hands together as she looked at the two teenage boys with a young excitement in her eyes.

"Well, I am sure you guys are gonna have a blast here. I am at the convention every day for four weeks, and you guys will get to explore the culture of Paris! Isn't that exciting?" She said with a grin. Benny nodded enthusiastically as I smiled; this would be a great trip.

X~*~X

Evelyn had booked two hotel rooms; one for herself, and one for me and Benny. No, I didn't like the idea I might have to hear Benny snore or sing in the shower, but hey. It was better than nothing, am I right?

Benny, on the other hand, was absolutely ecstatic that he and I were gonna be roommates, that he was basically was jumping for joy and what not. His smile grew as he opened the door to their fancy, two bed room. Ethan's eyes widened as Benny grinned.

"WELCOME ROOMMATE, TO THE BEST MONTH OF OUR LIFE!" He yelled with a wide grin on his face. I chuckled as I unloaded my stuff and took the bed near the window. I saw the Eiffel Tower in the night sky, shining in the distance.

My thoughts drew back to Sandy Waters, her smile, her spiky brown hair, her giggles, and what not. I realized I couldn't stop thinking about her, and she was on my mind constantly, ever since we parted in the airport.

I sighed; I guess we'll always have the airport, am I right?

As Benny shut the lights and started watching a horror film he brought along on the hotel's TV, I curled up in my bed and closed my eyes, her eyes piercing into my mind with a soft glance. I fluttered my eyes open a bit as I shuddered.

I am falling in love with her, and I might never see her again.

X~*~X

Day 1 of Evelyn's spellmaster convention had started, and she had left after we all had breakfast. It was rather delicious too; croissants are really awesome, and who knew that there could be flowers in salad that are actually edible? I didn't, but I also didn't regret it.

When Benny and I returned to our hotel room to, Benny pulled something out of his backpack. It was a _really_ long piece of paper, that ended up dropping to the floor. I gaped at the sight as Benny whipped on some sunglasses and smiled his signature smirk.

"Okay, E! We are first gonna go check out the Eiffel Tower EVERY SINGLE DAY," He said with a grin. "Then we are going on a food hunt to find the best pizza in this town, even if we aren't in Italy. Then we are gonna see if we can find all the french fries and everything, you know what I mean, E. Oh! We can go have picnics! I heard that is fun, especially in front of the Eiffel Tower. And how about movies? Do you think there are any kissy romantic French movies?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, B. That sounds really awesome, but do you think we can actually _go_ to all these places in a month?" I asked. Benny looked at him in disbelief.

"Um, you know we have a month, right?" He asked. I nodded. "True point." I said with a grin.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated, and I looked at my phone with a glimmer of excitement, that suddenly dampened in shock.

I took the note that she scribbled my number out of my backpack pocket and stared at the numbers, comparing the two of them. It was confirmed. She was calling me, even if we thought we'd never see each other again.

And to be honest, I didn't know what to do. My time was running out, the phone was still ringing.

Then it happened.

My finger brushed on the screen, and I pressed...

X~*~X

 _Two words: Stupid. Benny._

* * *

 **A/N- So what happened? I guess you are gonna have to find out next time ;)**

 **Anyway, drop a review, and I hope you liked it ;)**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	4. Drunk On You And High On Summertime

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Our Last Summer!**

 **This is starting to become one of my favorite stories to update, because it is unlike anything I've ever written. It is my first story that has been in first person POV for quite a while, and the style is new and refreshing. I'm happy with it :)**

 **So last chapter, they arrived in the city of love, known as Paris, and Sandy had called him! Eeks! But apparently, Benny did something, and now something happened. What happened exactly will be revealed in this chapter! YAY!**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **123456789vampire- Yup! She did call! And what happened exactly? I guess you are gonna have to find out in this chapter, my friend! I'll say, it's something you might not have saw coming, or so I hope! Jokes! Thanks for your review!**

 **MBAV fan66- Yup! Leave it to our loveable spellmaster to prepare everything ahead of time, huh? Jokes! And looks like Benny had something to do with that certain call, huh? What is it? I know! You are gonna have to find out! Thanks for your review, fanfic buddy!**

 **And with that, let us start, shall we? Make sure you drop a review and...**

 **ENJOY!**

 **P.S- I should've specified this, but Ethan is 17 in this fic, and Benny is 18. Sandy Waters is 17.**

 **P.P.S- Drinking, in Paris, is legal at 16, and stronger alcoholic drinks are for 18 or older. But apparently, they don't usually check ID unless you are clearly underage. That is what Yahoo Answers told me. Shrug. Looks like they got it easy in Paris ;)**

* * *

Our Last Summer: Chapter 4: Drunk On You And High On Summertime

* * *

 _When school first let out, I remember jumping into Benny's arms and laughing and smiling; we finished senior year. We're done. High school was over, and we were ready to hit the sun and the beach with plastic sunglasses on my face and water soaking us._

 _Summer, to me, was sunny days, and party nights. Hot girls, tanned skin, beachy hair, and water fights. School was out, and summer was in._

 _Of course, I always thought of my future. What I wanna be. What I wanna do with my life._

 _Benny got it all figured out; he was studying to become a lawyer. Which was very ambitious of him; you may think he is a goofy guy, but he actually is very serious when it comes to law and order and what not. I'll probably hire him to become my lawyer. Just in case_

 _Rory was studying to become a computer designer and work for Apple, inventing stuff alongside many other people. Which was really awesome; I always thought I'd get a discount on the new trinkets and computers and all that kind of stuff._

 _Sarah was going to be an architect, and she was going to design a condo specifically for herself and Benny, which I think would be pretty sweet of her. I was glad that they would be able to live happy lives together, wherever they may end up._

 _And finally, Erica was going to become a fashion designer, which I should've seen coming, since she is actually very pretty and has a fantastic taste of clothes. She was really good at matching things together to make things beautiful, so the job was definitely for her._

 _So I was stuck, wondering about what was going to be in my future. What it would hold. What would I have in the future?_

 _One word: Her._

X~*~X

 _In which things were a blur...what happened anyway...?_

...I pressed "answer".

I took a few breaths as I placed my phone against my ear, hearing breathing on the other side. I gulped a bit, watching as Benny fell silent, raising an eyebrow at me as I opened my mouth to greet Sandy, who I thought I'd never hear from again.

"H-Hello?" I sputtered out, making a complete fool of myself. Sandy's perky voice entered my eardrums, her smile in my mind.

"Ethan, is it? I got the right number, right?" She asked, making me smile a bit at her bubbly personality and her happy voice. "Yeah, it is. This is Ethan. And it is...Sandy?" I asked, a bit reluctant; maybe if I pretended to forget her name, she would think I was a player or something. This girl knew nothing about me; she might as well see the somewhat cool version of me. Sandy grinned.

"You bet Lord Zaltock's jumper I am!" She said happily, squealing as my jaw dropped; she knew Protectors Of The Planets, one of my favorite space movies. I guess she took my stunned silence as a bad thing as she started to ramble.

"Oh god, that was embarrassing. You probably don't even know who Lord Zaltock is. I am such a dork. I am sorry if you wanna hang up right about now..." She ranted, making me grin; we were more alike than I thought. I smiled.

"No! No, I love Protectors Of The Planets. It's one of my favorite space-themed comedies. I am kind of a nerd." I admitted, blushing a bit. Benny seemed to notice this as he started to smirk, opening his mouth to yell something.

"HE IS THE BIGGEST NERD-GEEK ON THIS PLANET!" He yelled, running closer to my phone as Sandy probably picked it up and laughed. I blushed madly as I tried to shoo off Benny; he was so stupid sometimes. But he was still my best friend, so I guess that was okay.

"HE ALSO HAS THE HUGEST CRUSH ON YOU!" He screamed in my ear, close to the phone. This time, that was even more embarrassing than the whole 'dork' thing, and it made me want to slap him in slight annoyance. Sandy didn't seem to mind this though as she giggled softly. I was blushing even harder now, making Benny laugh in hysterics.

"I am so sorry. That is my crazy friend, Benny." Benny leaned in to hear what Sandy had to say, and what she said made me laugh.

"Oh yeah! You told me about Benny! That obnoxious nerd who is banging your ex, right?" She asked, clueless to the obvious lie that I had told her, which sent Benny mockingly fuming and me laughing my ass off.

"Yeah, something like that," I said, smiling because I knew I got him back. Sandy giggled, and I remembered that she called. My smile faltered a bit as I walked as far away from Benny as I possibly could.

"So...why you calling me?" Sandy shrugged. "I dunno. I am not bothering you, right? Are you in the shower or something?" She rambled. I let out a laugh. "Oh, no. No, fully clothed." I said with a chuckle, mentally pounding myself for acting like an idiot. Sandy smiled.

"Good!" She chirped. "Because I wanna invite you to a club tonight!" She said with a wide grin.

I stopped for a minute, frowning as I looked at Benny, who shrugged; he didn't know what was going on. I tilted my head in confusion.

"I..um...am I even allowed to get in a club?" I asked. Sandy nodded on the other side of the line. "Yeah! Of course! According to Yahoo Answers, you have to be at least 16 to drink, and 18 to heavily drink. But I mean, if you are 17, like I am, they won't bother checking your ID, unless you are REALLY underage. You aren't like, seven, right?" She ranted, making me laugh.

"Nope. I'm 17." I said proudly. Sandy squealed.

"Yay! Exciting! I guess I'll see you there? I'll meet you at your hotel; my relatives let me go around Paris at the night, and sometimes the day..." She mused aloud, making me rethink the whole situation.

I never drank anything alcoholic before. I really didn't want to. But for some reason, I felt as if I couldn't pass up this opportunity to spend time with Sandy Waters, and I really wanted to see her brown hair again...and her beautiful eyes...what was I thinking?

"Yeah. Okay. We're in. You mind if I bring Benny?" I ask, watching as Benny perked up at hearing his name. Sandy laughed. "Yeah! Bring your dorky friend." She said with a giggle. I shot Benny a thumbs up, and he grinned, throwing his hands in the air.

I have Sandy the address to the hotel and smiled as I hang up, making plans with her at 9 tonight. When I hanged up, Benny looked at me and smiled with a dopey grin, the one he always wears as his emerald eyes shone in my direction.

"So? What is gonna happen?" Benny asked curiously, leaning towards me with a smile. I bear a grin, even after all the embarrassment that he had brought me through. I looked at Benny, and smiled.

"Get your best clothes, because we are going clubbing!" I say happily, making Benny scream in excitement and he rushed to his suitcase to pick out his best clothes. I smile as I go to mine and search through my suitcase frantically.

I wanna make a good impression tonight.

X~*~X

She picked us up at nine sharp, as promised. She was wearing a sparkly red dress, that stopped short at her knees and it was skin tight. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she wore big hoop earrings. She smiled as she looked at Benny, who was decked out in simple jeans and graphic t-shirt, then to me, the guy in the blazer. We had informed Evelyn we'd be out, and she had let us go with no hesitation.

Upon seeing us, Sandy smiled as she hugged me and Benny tightly. When she let go, she looked at both of us and smiled.

"You look great!" She said with a grin, making me blush.

"Thank you." Benny and I said at the same time, making us look at each other with raised eyebrows. Sandy laughed as she brought us to a cab and smiled, taking us in and letting the taxi guy know where we are going. Sandy smiled.

"I am excited; this is my first club." I said meekly. Sandy looked at me with a grin. "You are gonna love it! My friends and I used to sneak into clubs all the time and get wasted. I don't do it as often, now that school let out and I am heading into college, but I love it, nevertheless." She said with a smile. Benny whistled.

"Ethan's in love with a party animal, eh? Classy." He said with a wink, making me blush and Sandy giggle.

We got there a few minutes later, and we were let in right on the spot. Sandy was right; they didn't even bother making us see our IDs. Looks like Paris was pretty easy going. Kind of makes sense though, since they were in the city of love, and love is always induced by alcohol.

The three of us were welcomed with flashing lights and loud music. Benny pulled us both on the dance floor, and we started to dance. I was a bit uptight about it; I didn't really like dancing. But to be honest, it was the best thing I ever did in my life.

We all went to the bar and ordered drinks; Sandy had a cocktail, Benny had a glass of wine [he didn't want to drink so much to my shock] and to me, and everyone's, surprise, I went for a bottle of Scotch.

I wasn't a heavy drinker, or so I thought. But I desperately wanted to show Sandy [and Benny] that I wasn't an uptight freak.

And so, I drank.

X~*~X

I don't really remember what happened after that.

I mean, I remember how the Scotch tasted on my tongue, and I remember downing it right away.

I also remember shot glasses, empty ones, thanks to me.

I remember dancing?

Some girl with pink hair.

Benny's laughter...

...and Sandy's beautiful eyes...

And something else too, but I didn't really remember it...

...I also remember a lot of moaning?

When I woke up the next day with the worst hangover ever, I was greeted with Sandy, who was lying down on my bed, and Benny, who was on his phone, playing video games. I groaned, waking Sandy up and catching Benny's attention.

He got me a glass of water as Sandy massaged my head. I moaned.

"What happened last night?" I mumbled, drinking the water, my voice all scratchy and my throat feeling like I dropped it on fire. Sandy sighed.

"You got wasted last night, Ethan. You were stumbling all over the place, flirting with a girl with pink hair, and...umm..." She looked as if she didn't know how to put this in words. I frowned as Benny sat beside us.

"What happened?" I repeated, making Benny smile a bit. "You were so drunk, you started throwing pick up lines at Sandy and dancing with her like you wanted to have sex with her." I looked at myself and realized I was wearing only boxers. I frowned as I realized Sandy was wearing a robe, covering her probably naked body. Benny looked at me with a frown as Sandy sighed.

"And you did." She said softly. My eyes widened as Sandy finished off as if I didn't understand her. "I mean, you did have sex with me."

I stared at both of them with disbelieving eyes and my mouth hung open, despite the fact my head was practically on fire.

Then I screamed.

* * *

 **A/N- I bet you didn't expect that, huh?**

 **Well, that went up. I think this story is gonna be longer than I expected. Jokes!**

 **But Ethan certainly did make an impression, huh? What happens next? Find out next time!**

 **Make sure you drop a review and drink responsibly ;)**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	5. Doing Whatever Snow Does In Summer

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Our Last Summer!**

 **I think this story is going to last way longer than I expected, and probably will go beyond summer anyway. I want to try and finish it up though; it is my goal right now :) I do think I have a plotline for this story, and I think that I will be able to finish this in a good 10 chapters or less...? Who knows?**

 **Sorry I haven't been updating; FanFiction has been real glitchy. But I am here now, so let's celebrate! Yay! Jokes!**

 **But I am happy with the feedback for this story! It is way more than I expected, anyway. It's not the best I ever had, but it's not the worst. Pretty good for an unplanned story, am I right? Jokes! But nevertheless, thank you all very much, and continue to review!**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **MBAV fan66- It is actually from a song. I forgot which one; I just looked it up on Google Images and saw it. But this title is also from a familiar song from my favorite snowman! Who? You'll have to see! It makes so much sense though! Jokes! And I don't know; I guess you are going to have to find out what happened! It'll probably get you disappointed though...I mean, unless you wanted it to not happen. What is 'it'? Read on, fanfic buddy! Read on! Jokes! Thanks for your review as always, fanfic buddy!**

 **And with that, drop a review, and...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Our Last Summer: Chapter 5: Doing Whatever Snow Does In Summer

* * *

vir·gin

ˈvərjən

noun

1\. A person who has never had sexual intercourse.

synonyms: chaste woman/man, celibate; More

2\. A person who is naive, innocent, or inexperienced, especially in a particular context.

"a political virgin"

...

 _This was me._

 _Both versions._

 _I was a virgin, and I was planning to be a virgin for a long while. I mean, let's be honest here, who was going to have sex with a nerd, especially if it was their first time too? I like to be rational and face the cold, harsh reality of being me: no one would ever want to bang me._

 _And I accepted that! I don't really mind now! I mean, it bothered me that I'd probably never become a dad, let alone get married, but I got over it. Unless I somehow grow a smokey tan and an eight pack, throw away 80's music and all my Marvels memorabilia over the summer, it is never going to happen._

 _'Cause let's be real here; who is going to throw out their priceless Marvels memorabilia?_

X~*~X

 _In which I melt like snow in summer_

"And you did." She said softly. My eyes widened as Sandy finished off as if I didn't understand her. "I mean, you did have sex with me."

I stared at both of them with disbelieving eyes and my mouth hung open, despite the fact that my head was practically on fire.

Then I screamed.

I screamed so loud, as Benny and Sandy watched me with widened and concerned eyes. I kept screaming as I jumped out of bed, running in panic and blind shock of what happened and what I just heard. I couldn't believe it; I had sex with a girl I hardly knew, and to top it all off, I was _wasted_. Man, that girl must hate my ass right now!

"E!" Benny said, getting me a robe to cover my kind of naked body as I wrapped it around myself, plopping on a couch. I looked at Sandy with focused eyes.

"Er..." I frowned; what was I going to say to cover this up? She must be a virgin...but I wasn't going to ask her! That actually sounded way more ruder in my head...

"Was I...um...good?" Benny's eyes widened, keeping a laugh in his throat as Sandy blushed a crimson red.

"You were...good. Too good in fact, because guess what Ethan," She asked me, pulling something out of her robe pocket. I gasped as I saw a pregnancy test, flashing with a positive sign'

"You got me pregnant." She whispered.

My whole world collapsed right there.

As worse as it was that I had drunken sex, I must've never used a condom, because I got a girl fuckin' pregnant. PREGNANT!

X~*~X

 _I'll take this time to warn you of the following: There is a lot of violence in the next scene._

X~*~X

I took steady breaths, breathing in and out as my eyes were glued onto the pregnancy test. It was blurring in front of my eyes, and it was scaring me. The taunting positive sign bobbed up and down in my vision, making me skip a breath.

I regained my cool and looked at Sandy and Benny with fear in my eyes.

That's when I pieced it together.

...How can you get accurate results after a day of pregnancy?

"Wait..." I trailed off, scrunching my face in doubt. Benny couldn't take it anymore.

He burst into laughter as Sandy giggled. I groaned as I ran to the bathroom and started throwing shampoo bottles and other hard stuff at them. I was jokingly furious, but half of me was really mad.

"Goodness guys! You suck!" I yelled, giggling a bit as Sandy and Benny dodged all the flying supplies.

"Dude! Watch the face; I think you just threw a razor!" Benny said tiredly, making me laugh as I stopped, walking back.

"How can you guys prank me like that? I was so worried for Sa-" I paused.

"I-I mean..um...everything!" I covered up insignificantly, making Benny roll his eyes.

"It's all good dude. All that happened last night is that you drunkenly got in here, pushed Sandy on your bed, and stripped your clothes, along with hers. You passed out after that, and you guys didn't go any farther." Benny explained. I scrunched up my face in thought.

"How do you know?" I questioned. Benny ducked his head, blushing meekly.

"I-I asked Sandy." He said quickly, making me cock a disbelieving eyebrow. Sandy sighed.

"Sorry, Ethan, but it was too hard to not do it. You drank so much Scotch...I am _never_ taking you to a club again." She said with a small giggle to top it off. I nodded wearily.

"Me too. Hangovers are killer." I moaned, rubbing my head. Benny grinned.

"On the good news today; we are going to the Eiffel Tower!" He said with a smile. "And Sandy is coming with us!" I frowned, mostly to Sandy.

"Are...are you sure you still want to come with anywhere with me?" I aired the question out. "I am a complete fool." Sandy smiled.

"You are a pretty funny fool, so I am gonna stick around. My relatives are out anyway, and I have the whole day to myself." She said with a wink. Benny whooped as I tiredly smiled; I was kind of excited for the whole day.

"Let's go! We have a hell of a day to look forward too!" He cheered happily, kicking his feet in the air as he went to his suitcase with a beaming smile. I blushed embarrassedly at my best friend's behaviour as Sandy rolled her eyes, kissing my cheek a bit.

"I'll meet you outside." She whispered, walking out.

I dazedly walked to my bed and flopped face first on the bed, smiling as my face pushed into the soft mattress. As Benny chose his clothes for the day, he smiled softly.

"A summer fling," He said with a chuckle. "You are doing so well, young padawan."

X~*~X

I bit the sandwich that was in her hand and she rolled her eyes playfully, sipping into the drink that was in my hand. I laughed as I punched her playfully, smiling as we ended up just switching the things in our hands. She flashed me a beautiful smile. I'd never forget it.

"This is so good! This is probably the best grilled cheese I ever eaten in my life!" Sandy moaned happily, chowing down on her sandwich. I laughed as I drank the juice in the water bottle, adjusting my sunglasses.

"You are speaking pretty highly of a grilled cheese." I said incredulously. Sandy rolled her eyes as I reached into the picnic basket and held something I didn't want her to find.

"So! Where's your dorky friend?" She asked, happily chewing on the sandwich as she talked with her mouth full (probably on purpose, just to piss me off). I rolled my eyes.

"He went up the Eiffel Tower to catch a guy who stole his hat" I said with a sigh. "Or at least that's what I think he said; his words were all jumbled up and what sounded like 'hat' might have not been 'hat' at all." I added. Sandy laughed as I shrugged. "That boy is absolutely absurd. I am sorry." I apologized with a jokish smile, making Sandy smile a toothy grin.

"Don't speak of your friend like that! He's the best." She said with a small frown, looking down. I frowned.

"Is it something I said?" I automatically asked. Sandy shook her head as she wiped a single tear from her eye.

"There's something I need to confess." She said with a small frown. "I hate hiding anything from you, so here I go." She sniffled.

"I...I'm not here for my relatives. I thought that if I continued to say that, I would heal myself. Plus, I thought I'd never see you again, so I was pretty careless of what I said." She looked down with a sad chuckle.

"I was wrong," She whispered. I frowned as I scooted a bit closer to the brunette, running my fingers through her spiky brown hair.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said softly. Sandy shook her head.

"I have to. One, I hate lying, and two, I need closure." She explained. I shuddered a bit; she hates lying. My life is a lie. I am a Seer, my friend is a spellmaster, my friends are vampires, and the reason why we are here is for a spellmaster convention my friend's grandma is going to. She is gonna hate me when she finds out; I can't get her dragged in like that.

I didn't say anything else.

"I..." She took a breath. "I am here for a funeral. It's for my best friend." She sniffled as my heart melted like snow in the summer. I leaned in close...

...and hugged her tightly.

(Ha ha; bet I had you going for a minute, huh?)

"I am so sorry." I said. "I should've not brought anything up." Sandy shook her head. "It's alright." We let go, since we were hugging for way longer than we should've.

"Was...was your friend living with you in New York?" He asked. Sandy nodded.

"Yeah. We were close to the heel. He was the best. He loved everything, and everyone. He was also my gay best friend, but I didn't think of him like that. I mean, most of the people I know would die for a gay best friend, but to me, he wasn't gay. He was someone who was just like me. He didn't mind me at all." She paused.

"He was hit with a car while crossing the road here in Paris." She added. My heart shattered.

"He sounds like a great guy. I...I am really dumb for bringing it up." I said with a sigh. Sandy shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"In a way, it was my fault. I had something with my ex-boyfriend the weekend he went to Paris for a fashion scholarship. I should've went with him. I should've left." She paused. "Treasure your friend. Gay or not, he is your best friend, and you don't know how long you have." She concluded. I nodded, hugging her again

"I will. I am sorry. Is there anything I can do to sooth the pain?" I asked softly.

"I know you wanted to have a great time in this place, but..." She trailed off. I frowned

"What? Ask away." I said, kicking myself mentally for sounding like an idiot. Sandy lowered her eyes.

"...Would you guys come with me to the funeral? I have a hotel on my own, and I travelled alone. I...I need someone to lean on." She said softly. I nodded.

"Of course." I responded.

An awkward silence creeped in, and I realize I might as well do it now, since she needed a pick-me-up.

I pulled out a bag of heavy water balloons.

"Ethan...?" Sandy questioned, but it was too late.

Using my gut, I popped one open and it soaked her.

She sat there, silent as she grabbed a water balloon and stood up, shaking her hair and walking in the opposite direction. My eyes widened; wrong move Ethan! Wrong move!

"Wait! I am sorry! I thought you need a happy thing...and...wait!" I ran after her.

She turned on her heel and splashed a balloon full of water at my face.

My hair was soaked as I grinned evilly, running back to the bag of balloons as Sandy laughed, her laugh ringing through my ears like bells.

We both got a respective amount of water balloons as I splashed one on her.

She yelped as she laughed.

"I'll get you, Morgan!" She said with a beaming smile. I grinned as I started to run, water balloons in my two hands.

She chased me across the field in front of the Eiffel Tower, chasing me away from our picnic blanket that sprawled on the ground and around the whole area. I laughed as I threw another water balloon at her, smiling as it broke against her skin and soaked her in water. I had to run now. She was so killing me.

"ETHAN!" She squealed, chasing me as I felt a cold splash of water on my back. I grinned as I tripped and ended up rolling on the grass. She grinned as she rolled onto the grass as well, ending up on top of me. I smiled as I felt her breath on me, grinning as her brown hair tickled my cheeks.

"Heh..." I said with a small chuckle. We took heavy pants of breath, oddly close.

Sandy then threw a water balloon to my face, and I gasped, letting the water soak me.

"Well played," I said with a smile. "Well played. I guess you win." Sandy grinned.

Just then, we were both soaked with a bucket of water. We both yelled, getting soaked as we looked up to see Benny, who held the picnic basket that was filled with water. Sandy rolled her eyes as I groaned, wiping the water from my eyes. My best friend smirked.

"No!" He exclaimed. "I, Benny Weir, win! For I am the king of water-"

I took the time to splash a cold water balloon at Benny, soaking his hair. He spit out water.

"I just took a shower! I had a deep conditioner treatment! YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!" He yelled, racing us back to the picnic blanket to get more water balloons. I exchanged looks with Sandy.

"Shall we team up to take down the deep conditioner darklord?" I asked. Sandy laughed.

She grasped onto my hand.

"We shall." She said, letting a battle cry rip from her lips as she dragged me along the sand, ready for battle

X~*~X

 _I melted like snow on a summer day._

 _She was hot. Real hot._

 _Not only her body or her appearance; her personality._

 _And god, I was melting way to fast for me to keep up._

* * *

 **A/N- Long chapter, and I am sorry it took a while! But we are all done! Yay!**

 **Anyway, drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	6. We'll Die, Barefoot, On A Summer Night

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Our Last Summer!**

 **This chapter, I'm introducing something you probably didn't see coming, and perhaps put a twist to this story? Maaaaybeeeeee! Jokes! Nevertheless, this one is pretty sad and morbid; this is the funeral in Paris for Sandy's friend! *sniffle* But I'm sure we'll all be alright.**

 **I guess I could say this; if you kinda pick up what I dropped in the last chapter, I guess you'll see this coming. But I honestly couldn't help myself. When I was thinking of this plot, I knew I had to do this. It was kind of a must. Nevertheless, be surprised :D**

 **Sorry these updates are coming slower than usual; my grandma is over at our place, and she's really not feeling well. She won't eat and her throat hurts. My concentration was mainly on her, and I can't focus. (If you got any suggestions about what to do, feel free to dump 'em on me.). And I honestly am not in the happy-go-lucky mood, because I feel that every day when I wake up, she won't. So excuse all crappy writing, and tolerate with my complaining :/**

 **But enough about my shit; let's get on to the shoutouts...**

 **MBAV fan66- I guess you're right, fanfic buddy! I wouldn't throw away any Marvels memorabilia! Jokes! And ha! I gotcha! Jokes! Or at least, I hope I got ya ;) Shit's gonna get real in this chapter (pardon my language: I'm kinda excited *squeal*) AND I KNOW! I GOT TOTALLY FREAKED OUT WHEN I SAW IT! I THOUGHT MY LIFE WAS OVER! Jokes! But then I saw that all the other fandoms were glitching out too, so I relaxed a bit. Phew! Jokes! Anyway, thanks for the review fanfic buddy, and I hope you like the chapter!**

 **So I guess I'll start now, and yeah. Drop a review, pretty please, and...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Our Last Summer: Chapter 6: We'll Die, Barefoot, On A Summer Night

* * *

 _The last time I went to a funeral was for my grandma._

 _She was maybe 87, so I think it was her time anyway. I didn't feel too sad. For me, I prefer the term...guilty._

 _Guilty for not answering her calls, complaining of the weird gifts she'd give me instead of the cooler DS games I wanted. Those times where she'd pinch my cheeks, and I'd whine that I was with my friends, that I didn't need her right now. I felt guilty she died alone._

 _So it is one thing when your grandma - whom you neglected for years - dies, but it is another when your best friend - whom you neglected once - gets runned over by a car, and you aren't there to push them out of the way so you can take the blow._

 _Yeah, maybe I was glad this was happening; this could be the perfect time to impress Sandy._

 _But at the same time, somehow, this hit close to home._

 _And I couldn't help but feel guilty I wasn't there as well._

 _...but I definitely didn't know he felt guilty as well: just for a different reasons._

X~*~X

 _In which surprises aren't so surprising when you actually think about it._

I fiddled with the black tie that laid on my chest. I finally was able to fix it up, but now it was all crooked and I didn't know what to do.

I stared at Benny's empty bed; he had gone out last night, after visiting the Eiffel Tower, grabbed his bag and some money, and left. He told me he'd come back around midnight, but he didn't come back. I tried calling him millions of times, but he wasn't answering. I asked Evelyn if she's seen him, but she was told the same thing as I did from Benny; that he was going out.

I sighed as I kicked the air frustratingly; this was supposed to be the best month of my life, and now I'm going to a funeral. It was a damn good thing I decided to bring a tux, just in case we had to go to some star-struck supernatural red carpet or something like that...

But I reminded myself it was for the sake of her. Her as in Sandy Waters. Her as in love of my life.

(Okay, that was an exaggeration, but you definitely know what I mean)

I heard the door knock three times, and I knew it was her. I fixed up my tie and I yelled from the vanity in our room, quickly combing my hair and spraying cologne.

"It's open!" I shouted, hearing the door creak open. I tumbled in a mad dash to see her, and when I did, I was blown away.

She had her hair up, unlike the messy party bun she wore at the club. This was a straighter, more neater bun. She was a different person this way: she looked studious, she looked fresh. She looked free, in a way. Her black dress stopped at her knees, and she held a black purse. She had a silver, metal flower in her hair - probably a clip - and it dangled loosely when she turned her head to the side a bit.

"Hi." I whispered softly, voice barely audible. I saw a bright orange handkerchief balled up tightly in her hand, and at the sight of me, she couldn't help but break into tears. I winced at the action as she threw herself into my arms. I felt the tears stain my white shirt, and I rubbed her back softly.

"Hey, it's okay. It's alright." I said, frowning as Sandy sobbed.

"I really loved him. And all I did, instead of going to what was supposed to be the best thing of his life, was go with some boy I didn't even love, who ended up breaking my heart anyway. A-And when I got the call from his parents, that Tyler-" She couldn't finish as she sobbed even more, making me want to cry as well.

"Hey, save those tears. You're ruining your mascara." I whispered, making her laugh as she pulled out the orange handkerchief - the only thing that was bright on her morbidly black outfit - and wiped her eyes, staining the orange with a dark black. She giggled through her tears, dabbing her eyes.

"Y'know," She sniffled. "That's exactly what he'd say."

X~*~X

Evelyn drove us all down to Fuschia Manor; some funeral home down in Paris. It was extremely dark looking from the outside, considering how gloomy (and eerily cliched) it was outside. Small drops of rain dripped down on Evelyn's black feathered hat. She rolled up in the parking and as we walked out, Evelyn rubbed Sandy's back.

"I'm deeply sorry, dear." She said quietly. Sandy nodded. "Thanks Mrs. Weir." She whispered. I saw the tears beading in her eyes once more as I leaned in close and kissed her cheek subconsciously. I pulled back quickly; what the _hell_ was I thinking?

"I am so sorry." I said quickly. Sandy smiled through the tears.

"...thanks." She whispered, and I nodded, not saying anything more.

We walked into the manor in silence, taking our place in the front role. Sandy saw Tyler's parents and walked up to them, tears slowly tripping as they all hugged. I watched them exchange a few words, and then Sandy walked back to sit down beside us. She rubbed her temples.

"I can't imagine how hard it must be for them; losing their son at only age 17. It's terrible." She sniffled. I nodded, looking straight through her cover ups.

"It wasn't your fault, y'know? It couldn't be helped." Sandy smiled.

"Why must you know everything, Ethan Morgan?" I flashed her a smile, hugging her.

"It's my job as a human being." I said with a shrug, and she laughed once again.

We sat in silence, waiting for the funeral to start as I looked around nervously, checking my watch. I sent Benny the address to the funeral an hour ago, but he still hasn't responded. I hope he was alright...

"Is Benny still not here?" Sandy piped up quietly. Startled, I turned around to see her wide, concerned, brown eyes. I sadly shook my head.

"I haven't seen him since last night. He seemed really upset earlier, especially after he went to find that guy who stole his hat, or whatever he actually said." I explained. Sandy frowned, fiddling with her brown bun.

"He didn't seem so upset when he was pouring water on us." She pointed out, smiling weakly. I laughed sadly.

"Trust me, I know when he's upset, because when he is, he always mentions his deep conditioning treatment." I explained, really referring to when the water ran out when the whole alligator chaos, and kept mentioning what he put in his hair.

Sandy nodded, slightly confused as we sat in silence once again.

Suddenly, in the corner of my eye, I saw a guy in the middle of the aisle. I gasped as I turned around, seeing familiar emerald eyes...

"... _Benny_?" I questioned loudly, catching everyone's attention. Benny saw me, and I saw a black eye. I covered my mouth in shock as he silently walked over to us, sitting down beside his grandma. Sandy gasped softly as Evelyn looked at him sternly.

But I saw visible tears in his bruised eye, and the look on Benny's face when he gazed at his grandma said it all; something happened. Evelyn's attitude softened when she gave him a rather absurd look. Benny nodded, and Evelyn sighed, shaking her head as she focused her sight on the coffin in the center of the alter.

I, on the other hand, was beyond frustrated.

"Where the _hell_ were you, Benny?" I hissed. "I called you so many times; you didn't come back at the hotel by midnight, like we compromised." But Benny said nothing as he silently looked at his hands, clearly looking guilty at _something..._

"Benny! Answer me, dammit." I said, shaking his shoulder. I felt a strange tug, and I was pulled into a vision.

...

 _*Flash*_

 _I saw Benny, arguing and yelling with some guy with a lot of tattoos on his arm. They were both in a beat up apartment, the walls torn and the floors creaky. The tattooed guy - who looked about Benny's age - was so angry, and he flipped a table and socked Benny in the eye. Terrified, I watched Benny pick up his small backpack and flee._

 _*Flash*_

 _Benny checked into some cheap motel far from our hotel, paying the person a good 100 euros as he ran into the room and flopped on the creaky bed, crying himself to sleep in a small ball._

 _*Flash*_

 _Someone in the shadows held Benny - who looked a year younger - and pulled them into a kiss, that deepened with passion and love. The view panned to a setting summer sun, that faded behind the two happy teens._

 _..._

I pulled back quickly, startled by the sudden vision. Benny and Sandy saw this, and Sandy rose an eyebrow. I, however, looked at Benny in confusion and worry. He didn't meet my eyes.

"Benny?" I whispered, about to ask him about it when the ceremony started.

Throughout the whole thing, I held Sandy, her head buried in my shoulder as she just cried.

But the whole time, I was thinking about that vision I had of my best friend, and I couldn't help but feel...guilty.

X~*~X

After the funeral, Evelyn had left for more of the spellmaster convention, and Benny had left to the hotel. I had told Evelyn that we'd walk back, just so she wouldn't be late. But of course, it started to rain, and we had to walk home, soaking.

Hands in my pocket, I remembered a musical my mom used to show me - Singin' In The Rain.

I looked over to Sandy, who silently walked alongside me. I frowned; I could really cheer her up by this...but was she really ready?

"Hey, Sandy?" I whispered above the rain. She looked at me, hair slowly getting wet. "Yes?" She asked quietly. I smiled as I pulled her into the rain, laughing as I dragged her along, skipping.

"Y'know, I may not have known Tyler, but judging by the way you talked about him, I don't think he'd want you crying right now." I said with a small smile, dragging her near a lamppost. I hopped on it and spun around, soaking my hair. Sandy covered her mouth as I jumped back down, splashing my feet onto the ground. Sandy smiled, taking my hand as she let her hair loose.

We ran all the way to an empty field, not too far from our hotel room. I laughed as I lifted her up. She giggled, her mind drawing back from the sad moment she just had.

I held her close. Our noses touched.

Then I pushed her back softly and she chased me through the soggy grass, smiling widely.

I spun her around as she grinned, her hair soaked and drenched on her shoulders. I shook my head to get the water to splash on her, making he squeak as she ran her fingers through my soaked hair and laughed, sounding like music to my ears.

"Hey, Ethan?" She asked softly. I nodded. "Yes?" I whispered sweetly.

She pulled me into a kiss, which I was surprised by, but kissed anyway, the two of us standing in the rain. We pulled apart and she smiled dazedly.

"I love you." She whispered. And choosing my words carefully, I nodded.

"...I love you too." I whispered, not believing myself:

I just created a summer fling.

X~*~X

The two of us walked back to our hotel room, still a bit soggy. The people at the pool offered us towels and let us shower in the shower rooms, even if the pool was already closed by now (it was nearly 10 now, and I was starving. Maybe we'd order room service...).

Sandy and I laughed as we entered the room, still a bit damp, but a lot more drier now, thanks to the shower we had.

But when we walked in, we heard 'My Heart Will Go On' playing in the background, and the sounds of sobbing. We ran to the main room, where we saw Benny, a bowl of ice cream in his hands, and multiple empty ice cream bowls scattered on the lamp desk beside him. Tears ran down his eyes as we both rushed to his side.

"Benny? What...are you watching the Titanic?" Sandy said in shock. My eyes widened as I saw the face of Leo DiCaprio flash on the screen; Benny _hated_ that movie.

"Dude. What is wrong? And how on earth did you get a black eye?" I asked, getting a ziplock bag and filling it with ice from the hotel place. Benny sobbed as he pressed the bag filled with ice on his eye. He sobbed.

"G-Guys," He choked on tears as we leaned in closer. He buried his face in his hands, all sticky from the tears.

"I-I'm...gay."

X~*~X

 _...and then I felt guilty._

* * *

 **A/N- Surprised? Well, think what sounds like 'hat', and what else that guy might have "stole". Maybe you'll get it! But if you don't wanna find out, you could just wait 'till the next chapter *shrug*. I won't mind.**

 **This story is actually gonna get longer; it'll turn into 'Our Last Year' at this rate. Jokes! But I think this is the halfway point. You have been warned! Jokes!**

 **Anyway, drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	7. Turn My Head With Talk Of Summertime

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Our Last Summer!**

 **Squeezing in the last few updates I can get in before school starts again (sigh...where did summer go?), and I realized I never even started any new fandoms like I promised :P But hey. It's okay. I guess maybe I need to wait a year before starting that *shrug* It happens :P**

 **Last chapter, a few of you had a few good guesses about what was up with Benny. Some of you thought the one where Benny was with a guy he absolutely loved was the _future_ , but it actually wasn't. I meant saying _Benny_ was a year younger. Sorry for the confusion :/ But hey! Some of you did mention a few things, especially about the whole 'hat' clue, and hit it spot on. So give yourselves a pat on the back :)**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **Bethan Forever- I wish your guess was right! Bethan is great. Unfortunately, this is an Ethan/OC story, but that does give me a few ideas for my next summer romance fic *wink wink* But you are right on a few levels, which I will reveal throughout this chapter. The whole 'Ethan feeling guilty' thing was kinda the theme of the chapter - the theme being 'guilt' - but I will explain a bit more in the chapter. I have yet to watch Titanic, but all my friends said I'll cry, but I take that as a challenge :P But thanks for your review! I love hearing from you :)**

 **MBAV fan66- Ding ding ding! You got it, fanfic buddy! Benny's hat wasn't stolen, but his _heart_ was the stolen item! Jokes! Glad I added a good plot twist with that :P And what does Sarah think? I guess you'll just have to find out :) And thanks fanfic buddy *hugs you back* You already know how I feel (go PMs!), but I'm glad I can lean on you for support :) And just stick with me, fanfic buddy, 'cause there's more to come! Jokes! Thanks for your review as always, fanfic buddy :)**

 **And with that, drop a review, and...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Our Last Summer: Chapter 7: Turn My Head With Talk Of Summertime

* * *

"'Cause we're living in a world of fools, breaking us down. When they all should let us be; you belong to you and me"~ _'How Deep Is Your Love'_ by Bee Gees

X~*~X

 _I met Benny as soon as I moved to Whitechapel when I was six. We hit it off right away; he was a nerd, I was a nerd. He loved video games, and I was looking for someone to help me beat Bowser in every Mario game possible. He was a fun and loud guy, and although I was quiet and shy most of the time, my mom did mention that 'opposites attract' and all that stuff._

 _But me and Benny were close to the heel for over a decade now. Yup. A decade. Some called us the 'Oldest friendship of Whitechapel.' I called ourselves the 'might duo'. We were unbreakable._

 _I knew everything about him; what his favorite food was - marshmallow covered pizza - I knew what his favorite video game was - Mortal Kombat, the original one. - I knew what his favorite year was - the 70's, because of all the disco stuff - I knew what his favorite band was - the Beatles, of course - I knew what his favorite song at the moment was - yesterday, it was Bandstand Boogie by Barry Manilow, but today, it was Uma Thurman by Fall Out Boy - etc._

 _Needless to say, we read each other like an open book._

 _I knew everything about him..._

 _...And he knew everything about me._

 _We were the friends that every friendship envied. Or at least, that's what he said._

 _And I believed him._

 _Of course, now that I think of it, I really thought I knew everything about the spellmaster._

 _But then again, can you really know so much about a person?_

X~*~X

 _In which you think you know your best friend, but you don't, and then you realize you are a shitty friend for not asking._

"Y-You're gay?" I stammered, stepping back. It wasn't like I was homophobic or anything. It was just that the news was really shocking, and the whole "I'm flying Jack!" in the background wasn't helping at all. Benny sniffed back tears as Sandy wiped the tears that ran down his cheek with that orange handkerchief. He sniffled.

"Y-Yes. I-I'm really sorry E-E." He sputtered out, crying even harder, and burying himself deeper in the bedsheets. Sandy shook her head.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Benny. It's completely okay." She said quietly, rubbing the hair out of his eyes with her thumb. Benny sniffled, mumbling a 'thank you' under his breath as he took yet another scoop of his ice cream - mint chocolate chip with extra chocolate chips, Oreos, and rainbow sprinkles; Benny's favorite type of ice cream - and moaned, watching how happy Jack and Rose were in the movie.

"I hate this movie." He mumbled, making me smile a bit. The smile was dampened by Benny's tear stained cheeks, and I felt absolutely guilty; why haven't I found out earlier? Was I such a bad friend that he didn't want to tell me?

Benny seemed to be looking right through me and the silence that I created, and he shook his head.

"I didn't want to tell you, Ethan. I didn't want to tell anyone. You aren't a bad friend, y'know? If I felt more comfortable doing so, I would've." He whispered shakily, and I nodded in understanding. Sandy shook her head in confusion.

"Okay, but I don't know why you're crying so much. I mean, I kinda do, but I kinda don't." She ranted, eerily reminding me of Rory. "And your black eye? _And_ how you were MIA for half the day. What gives?" She added, and I rose an eyebrow. Benny sighed.

"I don't think I can start without telling you the rest, so I'll just tell you about what happened last summer." Benny looked at me and touched my wrist a bit, sending me into a what seemed to be the most important vision until now.

"Last summer, I met a boy..."

X~*~X

"And we fell in love."

 _A 17 year old Benny sat on the bench, head on a older man's shoulder. He smiled as the man pointed to the Whitechapel Brick Bridge, that towered over a river with lily pads and sparkling water. I saw Benny smile, and the older man kiss his cheek happily._

"I was 17, and the boy - whose name was Michael Grayson - was 19. Yes, it was an okay age difference, but we kept our love under the sheets, in fear of others not accepting us. Yeah, over dramatic, but that was just how we felt."

 _The boy - now Michael - was explaining to his friends that'd he would be busy this weekend, and I saw a glimpse of Benny behind a tree, smile faltering before perking back when the boy swooped him back with a happy kiss, and Benny smiled, deepening into the kiss._

"Before anyone says anything, yes. This was a summer fling. A summer fling that'd change my life forever."

 _"I'm ready to tell everyone." Benny said quietly, looking down as Michael lifted his chin up to his. Surprisingly, Michael inched a bit taller than the already tall teen, and he shook his head._

 _"Why? Does this secret relationship not excite you?" He purred seductively. Benny blushed._

 _"I just...I know everyone will accept me. And you! They'll accept us." Benny whispered. Michael stopped, letting go of Benny as they both faced the setting sun in the horizon that laid above the sparkling water, stars starting to peek out of the fiery sky._

 _"Fine." He said, raising a mischievous eyebrow. "If we can have a...sleepover at my place. Tonight." Benny's eyes twinkled a bit as he nodded happily, pulling the older boy into a kiss, ignoring how the tattoos on his arms scared him a bit. Was this a good idea...?_

"And we had a sleepover. The best sleepover of my life."

 _"Faster!" Benny groaned, both boys naked on the bed. I wished I could cover my eyes; this was not something I expected in a vision..._

 _Michael smiled and nodded, teasing the younger boy a bit as Benny moaned, grabbing the bedsheets, clawing his fingers into the mattress._

 _"Dammit! Michael!" He nearly screamed, and Michael smiled a toothy and rather wicked grin._

"But the summer sun was setting, and school was coming. This led to the most worst argument ever. And..." A pause. "The end of our relationship."

 _"What do you mean you're breaking up with me?" Benny yelled, tears down his eyes already. "I love you!" Michael scoffed._

 _"Love me? Love me." He said, laughing as if everything was a joke. "I never loved you though, Benny. You were my little boy toy, and I was yours, no? I say we both helped each other very well/" He remarked, his tattooed arm itching a bit. Benny cried._

 _"B-But..." He scrunched up his face in worry. "Did this mean nothing to you?" He whispered, throat suddenly scratchy. Michael laughed._

 _"Mean nothing? Of course it meant nothing!" He yelled, scaring Benny a bit as Michael laughed. "You're a boy, Benny. A boy who had his first summer fling." In fury, Benny screamed, and he accidently broke a vase in Michael's apartment. Thinking it was an act of rage - which it kinda was - Michael slapped him. Hard._

 _"You son of a bitch!" He yelled, kicking the fallen boy, who was crying in a balled figure. "I hope no one loves you! Ever!" He roared. In sudden fear, Benny scrambled out of the room, grabbing his satchel and running out of his life forever._

"I never thought it'd happen to me. I was basically raped by that boy. That boy who I thought loved me."

 _Benny balled up in a corner of his room, tears running down like a waterfall in the dark room, the sun setting behind his window._

X~*~X

"That was the summer you didn't hang out with me often." I ran my fingers through my hair as the vision ended, and Sandy looked at both of us. "I thought you were fine. I never bothered asking you where you were, or what you were doing that summer. I never asked why your eyes were puffy when it was the first day of Senior year. I am such a shitty friend!" I yelled in guilt, my own tears falling. I felt Sandy's small arm around my waist as I held Benny's hand tightly.

"Dammit Benny." I sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I am so so so sorry." I moaned. Benny shook his head. "It's not your fault, E. It couldn't be helped." Sandy sighed.

"That guy. The guy you said stole your 'hat'." Benny sighed.

"It was him. He stole my heart. I guess it was a feeble cover up, that I didn't put much thought into. I never thought I'd see him again. He told me he was sorry, that he wanted to make things up yesterday night." He chuckled.

"I'm so naive." He mumbled darkly, then started to cry again. Sandy frowned.

"We should call 911." She frowned. "Or neuf-un-un." She scrunched up her face. "Or whatever 911 is in Paris. Did this guy give you the black eye?" I already knew the answer, thanks to the vision before, and Benny nodded.

"Yeah. After, I ran out, paid for a one night stay in a cheap motel, and cried. I'm sorry guys." I frowned, one more question in mind.

"Wait. What about Sarah? I thought you guys were dating. You did ask for my blessing, after all." I inquired, making Benny sigh, rubbing his temples.

"We aren't really dating." He admitted shyly. "She found out I was gay when she caught me kissing Michael outside my house. I was completely terrified when Michael broke up with me, and Sarah was the only one who seemed to know what was going on. So I told her everything, and she agreed to fake date me while I think of what to do. She is the only one who knew." He said., and I nodded.

"So...you aren't dating? And you never needed my blessing?" Benny shivered.

"I need your blessing about...this, I guess. Do you...accept me?" He wondered aloud, his eyes a bit red and puffy from all that crying. I shook my head, wiping the tears as Sandy smiled too, pulling Benny into a hug.``

"Of course I accept you, B." I said with a teary smile. "I will _always_ accept you." Sandy nodded. "Me too! Don't forget about me. I will definitely be around more often." Sandy remarked with a giggle. Benny smiled happily through dried tears and hugged them both tightly.

"Thank you." He wheezed, smiling. The whole thing was so emotional, so I decided to perk it up.

"Dude, you're crying like a girl." I joked, and Sandy and Benny gave me stern looks. I gulped.

"Not the time?" I said meekly. Sandy rolled her eyes as Benny chuckled, and we all watched Titanic together, smiling and eating ice cream with Benny.

X~*~X

Sandy brought me outside the hotel when Benny had asked to be alone for a while to contemplate on whatever he needed to. I couldn't imagine what he must be going through right now. I wish I was there to help him through all those tough times; at least I can now. It was merely midnight, and Sandy tapped my shoulder.

"Hey." She said softly, catching my attention. I nodded. "Yeah?" I asked quietly. Sandy smiled as she pulled my arm along.

"I wanna show you something." She said, and I nodded once more, letting myself be dragged by the spiky brown haired girl.

...

She brought me to the roof of her hotel building, ushering me towards the edge of the room. I was uneasy at first, not really liking the idea of sitting so high from the ground, but her smile read that I'd be safe, so I agreed to do it.

"I went here once," Sandy contemplated. "when I was thinking about Tyler." I smiled at her softly as her big brown eyes fluttered a bit. "It's just so peaceful up here, and you can see everything; the Eiffel Tower, the heads of so many people, the stores, the restaurants, and the stars." She said, and I smiled.

"Artsy." I found myself saying, and she laughed, softly punching me in the arm. "Shut it, Morgan." She said with a wide smile, and I laughed a bit, watching the stars twinkle above us.

We sat on the edge of the roof on the hotel building, her head nestled on my shoulder as her eyes blinked slowly.

"Promise me, this is no 'summer fling'" She said, making me smile softly. "I want to grow up with you. Forever." She whispered.

"Me too." I whispered back. "Me too."

X~*~X

 _Sure, you can't really know someone front and back, top to bottom. Everyone has secrets._

 _It, however, was no secret that I wanted Sandy to stay with me forever. And ever. And ever._

 _But alas; visions were popping up, spellmaster conventions rage on, and unknown forces settle into Paris. The city of love - unbeknownst to me yet - would soon turn as a coven for everything dark and supernatural, taking - as always - whatever was mine._

 _...Of course, we are going a bit too far. We should probably enjoy the story a bit more, should we?_

 _Because when I was with Sandy - for the remaining time I would be - she'd turn my head, with talk of summertime_

* * *

 **A/N- And done! Yay! That's all over with now :P**

 **So how'd you like this chapter? Hope I covered everything I should've. If you wanna know what happens next, I guess you're gonna have to keep reading!**

 **I want this story done by September 21st (because I am pretty sure that's when summer _officially_ ends), so yay for convenience? Jokes!**

 **Drop a review, and I'll see you next time :)**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	8. Memories In Flip Flops

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Our Last Summer!**

 **First of all, any Canadians reading this story: HAPPY LABOUR DAY! Jokes! This marks the last of my summer vacation, and the last day of summer (well, not really, but you get it, right?). Le sigh! This story is officially my last summer. Jokes!**

 **This story is a bit slow going. I think I have a solid plan for where I want this to go (Let's say about 12 chapters and call it at that.) There was a lot of things I added, and I couldn't do it in just 10 chapters. I want to give this the ending it deserves.**

 **Anyway, in this chapter, it is the last fluffy one before a lot of drama, so I hope you like it while it lasts. Things are gonna get busy! Jokes!**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **MBAV fan66- Yeah! You're right! Let's kill Michael, because he sucks! Little do you know that he has a big role in this story *wink wink* ANYWAY, I know right? Why must all bad things happen on vacation? Jokes! Anyway, thanks for your review as always, fanfic buddy :)**

 **So I hope you like this [pretty short and suckish] chapter, my friends! I hope you like it a lot :)**

 **Drop a review, and...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Our Last Summer: Chapter 8: Memories In Flip-Flops

* * *

 _Monsters._

 _They are something that people are very afraid of. Kids still think they live under their beds and in their closets. Those mythical and fairytale creatures are the villains of almost every story. A good story has an evil monster. A monster belongs in a story for its climax, doesn't it?_

 _This is a pretty good story, if I do say so myself._

 _This story has its own monster._

 _But people wonder. (and by people, I mean me.)_

 _Are monsters real? Perhaps they aren't animate. They may just be feelings._

 _The monster may just be our fears. Our insecurities. Our worries. Our sad, sad emotions. They may be the monsters that plague us._

 _Or the monster is a vampire. A tattooed vampire, to be real._

 _Monsters._

 _Are they real?_

 _And I always wondered; did I just let them be real?_

 _..._

 _I am going way too fast now. Shall we continue on with the story?_

X~*~X

 _In which great days need to be more appreciated_

The days went on fast. We had a blast. After finding out about Benny's sexuality, it just got us closer as best friends. Of course, things were a bit awkward now that I knew that my best friend may be staring at every guy's ass like he used to do with girls, but I didn't mind. Benny was finally Benny. The real one too.

So it was the last week of our summer in Paris. Evelyn was attending some more spellmaster conventions, and Sandy and I were still a bit unsure of where we wanted to take our relationship, since she lived in New York, and I lived in Whitechapel.

We compromised that since she was heading back to Whitechapel to visit her grandma (she wasn't lying about that one) again, she would stop by my place.

We didn't really have a plan after that, but long distance relationships and summer flings were never a good thing for me, so I wouldn't know what happened at this point.

But until then, we just enjoyed our love together. The love we cherished and held in our arms happily.

(Yeah, how cheesy does that sound, right?)

Anyway, we are now at the beautiful breakfast buffet near the Eiffel Tower, and are planning on going to some carnival that was going on beyond that. It was said that there would be ferris wheels and cotton candy, and that pretty much bought over all of us.

So let's go to that moment, shall we?

X~*~X

"Try it" I urged, waving the croissant in front of her face. She rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay." She said with a small smile, biting into it. She chewed it a bit before sighing in pleasure.

"Mmm" She said, her words muffled by the food in her mouth. I laughed.

Benny came to our table with a plate full of fruit and pancakes and grinned, getting to his seat with a smile on his face.

"Hey lovebirds. What goes on?" He said with a cheeky smile. Sandy and I just blushed, and Benny just laughed, sitting down and chowing down on the pancakes. He then looked up at Sandy and smiled, a bit embarrassed.

"Er...can you past the maple syrup, _si vous plais_?" He asked with a wink, and Sandy giggled, handing it over. I whistled.

"Damn, B. Even if you aren't into girls," I chewed my waffle. "I can definitely say that girls are into _you_." I said with a chuckle. Benny blushed as Sandy smiled dreamily, placing a hand on her forehead with a ditzy smile, fluttering her eyes.

"Oh, goodness me, why do all gay boys have such an impeccable taste of clothing?" She said in a squeaky voice, and Benny just tugged his collar cockily. "I suppose it's either I am born that way, or just a terrible stereotype. " He explained, and I just laughed even harder.

We continued to eat, and I smiled at Sandy.

"There's a carnival today. Do you wanna come with me?" I asked, rather shyly too. Sandy beamed, grabbing my hand under the table. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Of course, sweetie!" She said with a cheesy grin that made me melt inside. "What am I here for, anyway? I wanna have fu-un!" She said, throwing her hands up in the air as she said with a wide grin, and I smiled at her happily.

"Great!" I exclaimed. "It's a date!"

Benny huffed teasingly as he just grinned. "You can't invite me, now can you?" He asked, pleading with his wide emerald eyes. I just rolled my eyes.

"You'd be okay with being a third wheel?"

"Dude, I'm _always_ the third wheel." I laughed.

"Then it's settled! Let's do this!" I proposed a toast. "Together!"

"Together!" Benny and Sandy said with a grin, clinking glasses and smiling.

Today was gonna be a great day.

X~*~X

So that's basically what we did. We had the best day ever, actually

We rode the ferris wheels, and the roller coasters, and had a ball. Benny stuffed his face with cotton candy, and we got high on candy. We had the biggest sugar rush, and went on all the rides. And trust me, even if half the stuff was a blur, and the sugar rush made us relentless, it was the funnest thing I ever did in my life.

When we came back to the hotel room, we were so tired. I could pass out right now. I mean, this sugar rush felt like I got drunk. Again

Of course, that didn't mean we couldn't have fun first.

X~*~X

 **Two rides on the Ferris Wheel, seven roller coasters, a billion bags of cotton candy, and half a bucket of vomit later...**

We headed to Sandy's bedroom late at night. Benny and I planned on staying over, like a sleepover. Benny teased me about the whole 'staying over thing' as he washed his toothbrush, and I just told him that if he didn't stop, we'd watch Titanic. Of course, he stopped, clearly embarrassed about the whole thing.

And - probably for the fiftieth time today - I laughed once more.

As we stepped out of the bathroom, I was suddenly hit with something in the face. Something beige, and soft.

A pillow.

"No way..." Benny murmured. Sandy, who was standing on the bed with a goofy grin painted on her face, was holding a pillow tightly in her hand as she grinned, smiling at the two of us. I brushed myself off as everyone's eyes landed on me.

I walked towards the spare bed in her room and calmly sat down beside a pillow.

"Ethan?" Sandy echoed nervously, lowering the pillow cautiously.

Not being able to wipe the smirk off my face, I quickly grabbed the pillow and hit her leg, breaking the pillow. She yelped in shock as she tumbled down, her face hitting the mattress. She didn't respond as she just laid there for a minute. Panic rushed through me as I threw aside the pillow.

"Sandy?!" I almost yelled, running to her side as Benny went to my side.

The most scariest minute passed, and that's when I got fed my own medicine.

Sandy shot up, startling us both as she hit us with pillows. I laughed as Benny joined us, grabbing his own pillow and smashing the side of my head playfully. We were wary of how hard we hit each other (thank god none of the vampires were here) but we made sure we had the best time ever.

You could've probably heard the goofy song in the background. That would've tied the whole thing together. And if this was a show, you would probably see us in slow motion. Or at least, that's what I was seeing.

It was slow motion. Everything. Her hair drifting slowly past her pale, fragile face. Benny squeezed his eyes as he ran into her on the bed, both of them tumbling down to the ground, and they scrambled up and chased each other around the small hotel. I followed, my laughter echoing the room.

In our hotel room, having a huge pillow fight as she jumped from one bed to another. She laughed as I did a "superman" to the other side, jumping right on her and rolling on the bed with her in my arms, her spiky brown hair bristling against my skin.

"To infinity and beyond!" Benny roared, and he jumped to our bed safely, rolling on top of us. We laughed, tickling him like he was our spoiled child.

And I would never forget how much fun the three of us had, in the hotel room, pillows scattered on the floor, our laughs the only thing that we could hear.

X~*~X

 **One pillow fight, three plates of food from room service, and seven Pepsi cans later...**

"Okay, of course I had a crush on you, E," Benny said, sipping his Pepsi as Sandy giggled like a schoolgirl. "You were, like, the hottest guy I knew." I blushed at the compliment, and Sandy rolled her eyes. "I know," She remarked, making Benny giggle along with her. My blush grew.

"Cut it out, you two." I said meekly, and Sandy just pecked my cheek - as if my blush couldn't burn any more...

"So why didn't you make a move?" Sandy questioned, and I just sighed. "Dammit, Sandy," I groaned, rubbing my head, but the smile not fading. Benny blushed as well.

"We were such good friends, and you were straight. I could take a hint." He paused. "And you ruined it by being equally as nerdy as I was." He added, and I just hit him with another pillow. Tempted, he hit me back, and then we launched into yet another pillow fight.

X~*~X

 **Two pillow fights, one musical, six bowls of ice cream, half a plate of nachos, and one bowl of tears later...**

"And now you're standing by my side," She sang. I grinned. "The geeky man," I clipped in helpfully. She laughed. "A Star Wars fan!" She sang after.

"And your name is Sandy" I sang.

"And your name is Ethan" She sang at the same time, making me laugh hysterically. As with her.

"How dull it seems," I whisper. She smiles as she pulled me into a tight embrace. "Yet, you're the hero of my dreams..."

Benny did a small tune on the ukulele as we sung Sandy's favorite song from her favorite musical of all time - Mamma Mia - but twisting the lyrics a bit to make it a bit more personal. We laughed together, as we finished.

"I can still recall!" He sang. "Our last summer. I still see it all!" Sandy and I danced around, telling the story of the musical.

"Walks along the Seine!" Sandy's soft and delicate voice echoed my ears.

"Laughing in the rain," I answered, smiling. Benny smiled as we finished off the song.

"Our last summer! Memories that remain!" We tried doing a harmony, but it ended up sounding like an alpaca dying as Benny did an off key ukulele ending. We ended up laughing our asses off, flopping on the beds as Benny rolled around on the couch.

"Guys, harmonize." He said in a mock stern voice. "Sandy is supposed to go higher, and E's supposed to sing the same note. It's the...thing." He said, frowning a bit." Sandy crinkled her nose with a frown, looking at Benny incredulously.

"Since when did you know anything about music?" I asked, and Sandy nodded. Benny blushed.

"Let's just hope it isn't yet another gay stereotype. But I do love musicals." He said meekly, and we just laughed. I pressed my lips on Benny's bush of messy hair, and kissed him happily.

"Dammit, B, I love you." I said through his hair. Benny bounced back, and the whole place got eerily quiet.

"Y-You...love me?" He questioned nervously, stuttering. Sandy looked my way and I blushed. "Y-Yeah!" I stammered. "In the bro-kind of way. And you did say you had a crush on me, so there you go. Crisis averted?" I asked nervously.

Tears beaded Benny's eyes, and I saw the weak and fragile Benny I hated to see.

"He never loved me before. I guess I could never trust myself to let someone say that to me." He said, and my eyes fell in sympathy.

"Oh, B," I mumbled, and Benny hugged me tightly through tears. "I love you so much." Benny understood as he nodded towards me, blinking back tears.

"I-I love you too, E." He stuttered. "I love you so much."

Sandy coughed, and we broke the hug as she laughed a bit.

"I am gonna ignore how incredibly gay this just got," She looked at Benny and wagged her finger accusingly. "To say this; don't steal my man." She said, and Benny just laughed, wiping the tears.

"Never." Benny gasped. "I told you; Ethan ruined it with his nerdiness." He said with a laugh, and I just rolled my eyes. "Shut up, you asshole." He said. Benny crossed his hands and tilted his head.

"Make me," He retorted, and I just sneered playfully. Sandy pulled us apart, crosslegged on the bed as she laughed, biting into a nacho.

"You guys fight like an old couple." She joked, and me and Benny blush.

We continued to converse, talking about schooling, futures, lives, romance, and musicals. We actually launched into a very good conversation about Dusk and if you should be on team Jakeward or that other werewolf's name. To my disappointment, Sandy was a huge Dusker, but that just made me love her even more than I did before. And to my surprise, Benny was also quite the Dusker. I guess he hid it from me all these years, but that made me love him even more.

Suddenly, the door knocked harshly. As Sandy and I pretended to make out so we didn't have to answer, Benny rolled his eyes.

"I'll get it, you lazy sacks." He mumbled, and we just laughed, pulling apart as we watched Benny answer the door.

But who I saw, made me gasp in realization. Benny seemed to notice too as Sandy stared in awe at the man at the door.

He should be at least 20, and tattoos littered his arms. And there was something that caught my eye in the midst of the light that Benny obviously saw too.

Fangs.

"M-Michael?" Benny stuttered in shock, stumbling back. Sandy tumbled off the bed and onto her feet as I followed, slipping on my flip flops as we stood a distance behind the bewildered Benny.

Michael just smirked a fang-filled smile as his eyes flashed blue. Sandy looked at it in shock as she tilted her head. I gasped; this was not how I wanted her to find out.

"Let me in." He whispered. Benny closed his eyes as he nodded slowly.

"Come in." He murmured, and Sandy backed up in a rush as the tattooed vampire barged into our hotel room. She gasped.

"Why the hell did you let him in?!" She yelled at Benny, who just stared blankly at the wall behind our door. Michael just smirked as he snapped his fingers, his eyes glowing even more blue as Benny just fainted on the spot, right in front of the door, eyes squeezed shut.

"Benny?!" We both exclaimed, staring at Michael, then our unconscious friend.

And Michael's laugh echoed the room as he cackled, throwing the first punch at my head.

X~*~X

 _If there was something I could've said at that exact moment, I would've said,_

 _"Fuck you, Paris. Fuck you."_

* * *

 **A/N- And done! The starting was a bit weak, but I liked how it ended.**

 **So I guess you'll see an update this week. Perhaps two; I am determined to finish this story by next week. And you will see Starring MBAV 2 this Friday; are you ready?**

 **Drop a review, and have a fang-tastic labour day, to those who celebrate it. If not, smile because you're worth it.**

 **:)**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	9. Trouble Always Seems To Find Us

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Our Last Summer!**

 **Ugh, this is taking longer than I expected. Now I think this story might be 12 or 13 chapters. Not a solid ten, which I wanted so bad. But I guess to make a good story, you need to make some sacrifices, am I right?**

 **Onto some story news: Unfortunately, The Search For Happily Ever After is now on a hiatus until this story is done. I have it all planned out, but I need to edit the small plots a bit more, so I need to get that finished.**

 **On some other story news, I am in the planning of my next big multi-chapter, that is something totally new. And when I say totally new, I say totally new. Something I have never done before, and will probably be my longest fanfiction EVER (so far, a whooping 26 chapters!) And it will probably be the most planned out story I have ever done. I AM SO EXCITED! EEEEKKSS! Jokes! But I do hope you are excited for that; if you want to know more, go on my profile for a really good summary!**

 **I need to get Chapter 2 of my AO3 multi-chapter - 'Faking It' - done, but I doubt that's gonna be soon. I will try though :)**

 **And for Starring MBAV 2 will update regularly on a Friday, and I am getting the last four chapters done, so the whole story is completed as I update them.**

 **Finally, I am starting to plan an extra special one shot for an extra special event, and will start planning the horror sequel to 'The Haunt' and post it on the last week of September! Isn't that exciting?**

 **As for this story, we might as well get to some shoutouts...**

 **MBAV fan66- I guess all your questions will be answered in this thrilling chapter of Our Last Summer, where 'romance' turns into 'tragedy'! DUN DUN DUN! Jokes! But I am super glad you are liking the story so far, fanfic buddy. Makes me very happy :) Thanks for your review, as always :)**

 **So with that, I hope you all like the new chapter, drop a review, and...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Our Last Summer: Chapter 9: Trouble Always Seems To Find Us

* * *

 _The first fight I ever got into was four years ago, in freshman year. Some people were making fun of Benny, hitting very close to home when they mentioned his parents, and how they were dead, and how he was basically an orphan. I'm pretty sure that was the first time I saw Benny cry as well._

 _Now, I am one for being all peaceful and calm, (I always keep the peace; I joined a club about that once...) but when someone messing with the people I love in a way that is not okay, I tend to let go of all the suppressed anger that I keep inside me, and throw it out with a punch._

 _Back to my first fight, I was just casually walking outside to see Benny getting beat up by a bunch of jackasses. Now you see, I was the only one who signed up for karate lesson that summer, and Benny was a bit more fragile than I was, so he was completely defenseless when it came to these jerks._

 _So, just like the best friend I am, I go beat the crap outta the guys, and they ran. Like, they ran, ran. It was funny, actually._

 _But I don't really do fights unless they are really important. Like, if someone was threatening the ones I loved, I would've slammed them to death._

 _And I don't really use any supernatural powers when it comes to fights._

 _..._

 _Of course, this one is an exception._

X~*~X

 _In which the truth hurts, but the truth helps. Kind of._

"Get the fuck away from him!" Sandy cursed, pulling the sleeve of my shirt and yanking me out of the way before Michael could sock me in the face. I yelped, tumbling onto the bed with Sandy at the force. Michael then hissed - if I could punch him now, I would - and Sandy screamed.

"What the hell are you?!" She yelled. She then whipped her head towards me. "Ethan, what the hell is going on?!" I looked at her, about to open my mouth to say something, but then, Michael grabbed my shoulders, and I went into a vision.

...

 _*Flash*_

 _The cool, evening air rushing through my hair as I feel a shove, hear screams, and see the roof speed away from my vision, and the ground a bit more closer and scarier than I want it to be. I feel my eyes close and then..._

 _*Flash*_

 _Screaming and tears fall to the ground as a brunette leaves, leaving me alone in the hotel._

 _*Flash*_

 _I am in a plane, and the pilot says I am landing in New York in six minutes._

 _*Flash*_

 _Sandy stands in front me, but her face is hurt and mad._

 _*Flash*_

 _..._

I snapped out of the vision, shaking Michael off, gasping as my eyes faded back to its original color. Sandy looked at me in astonishment.

"What the hell?!" Sandy yelled, cursing once again as I bit the bottom of my lip softly.

"Er...I am a Seer, who can see the future." I quickly say. "And Michael is a vampire, and Benny is a spellmaster, and the supernatural realm is very real." I added, closing my eyes. Tears streamed down Sandy's face as she felt betrayed and hurt.

"Y-You...you lied to me!" She accused, and I was about to say something else before I felt a grab on my arm. I turned around, and I saw Benny. I frowned, my expression turning more concerned than happy that he was actually awake.

He had an almost blank expression on his face, as if he didn't know what he was doing, or where he was going. His hair was a bit ruffled, and the bruise on his eye was accompanied by a new scar on his cheek. I winced; did Michael do this?

"We have to go, B. Now." I said urgently, and Sandy nodded, tears still streaming. But Benny said nothing as he punched me in the chest, and I huffed in pain. I saw a glimpse of Benny's eyes glow blue, and I gasped; Michael must've glamoured him.

"Benny?! Why the hell did you do that?!" She yelled. Michael smirked as Benny said nothing, saying a spell under his breath and sending a spark of magic towards me, hitting my arm before I could dodge it. I gasped in pain and unintentionally yelled, and Sandy shrieked.

"Benny," I huffed. "this is not you." Benny, once again, said nothing and his glare shot towards Sandy: or at least where she was.

"Sandy?" I breathed out carefully. The whole place got eerily quiet as Benny's eyes widened, and he collapsed onto the ground, face first, and the sound of metal hitting something was heard in my ears. I opened my eyes as I saw Sandy holding a frying pan. I frowned in confusion, and she shrugged.

"What?" She asked, rather annoyed now. I tilted my head a bit, staring at Benny's lump of hair that was covering is stilled faces.

"Where did you get the frying pan?"

"I always pack a frying pan."

"But...why?" I asked incredulously. Sandy smirked, looking at Michael.

"Just in case some jackass does something to my friends." She said bravely, and Michael hissed. Sandy stepped back in worry, and my defensive feelings flared inside my heart. I pulled Sandy's arm and we ran as he chased us through the small hotel room, hopping over Benny's body multiple times now.

Michael cornered us near the balcony window, and I quickly slid the door open and Sandy and I ran to the right, letting Michael dash right through us and onto the ground. I smiled a bit as I ran to my suitcase inside and pulled out a stake - always got to keep them for emergencies, no?

I ran back, and gasped.

"You kill me, and she dies." Michael growled, hanging Sandy out of the balcony fence. My eyes widened; we were at least 21 stories away from the ground, which was a long way to go.

"E-Ethan...h-help..." Sandy managed to say, her face paling and Michael's grip on her neck tightening.

"Let her go." I gritted out, dropping the stake. Michael smirked.

"Love. How pathetic." He growled, dropping Sandy onto the ground in front of me. Tears down her eyes, she ran towards me and buried her face in my chest. I held her tight as I felt a taller figure behind me. I turned around, and saw Benny, who seemed to have came to his senses. He shot a glare at Michael.

"You messed with my friends?" He growled. "You're gonna pay." Michael cackled as he yanked my arm.

"Oh come on, Benny- _boo,_ " He said, rolling out the word. "join me."

Benny gulped, shaking a bit at the glare. I squeezed his hand, murmuring "stay strong" under my breath. He nodded, and closed his eyes, feet wobbling a bit.

"Fine." Michael said, grabbing my arm. "If you aren't gonna join me, Benny, then no one is gonna see this pathetic seer ever again."

Michael then grabbed me by the collar and everything went a bit slower after that.

I saw Sandy plunge a stake in Michael's heart, and I saw the midst of his ashes - beat _that_ loser! - and I saw the faces of Sandy and Benny zoom above me. They were getting smaller and smaller, but their screams were louder and louder...

I saw this.

The cool, evening air rushing through my hair as I feel a shove, hear screams, and see the roof speed away from my vision, and the ground a bit more closer and scarier than I want it to be. I feel my eyes close and then...

I stop.

...

I stop falling.

I stopped midair, almost a metre off the cold, hard ground. I gasped, looking around, but trying to stay remotely still. I looked up as I started to lift up slowly, and I saw Benny's arm extended, a yellowy strong rope of magic attached around my waist.

"Hurry!" I heard Sandy exclaim. I heard Benny's squeaks of effort as I smiled, watching myself get pulled up and onto the balcony safely again. Sandy said nothing as I feebly thanked Benny.

"Brain wipe spell." I whispered, closing my eyes. I didn't want to do this, but I had to. If I didn't, she could very well be in danger for the rest of her life. I don't think I can live to see Sandy almost get killed by forces I try and defeat almost every day.

Benny hesitated, but nodded as he walked inside. Tears down her eyes, Sandy crossed her arms, looking towards me. Benny had sneaked around and was approaching behind her silently.

"What the hell, Ethan?!" She screamed. "Why the hell just happened?! What is a 'Seer'?! And Benny is some...male witch?!" I opened my mouth, but remained silent. Sandy frowned as Benny was about to cast the spell -

Sandy punched Benny in the face, and both of them screamed. Benny fell on his back onto the carpet, moaning as he held his nose, which was now bleeding. I turned to Sandy as she held her fist in pain, wiggling it a bit. I growled, stepping towards her angrily.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled. Sandy looked a bit more panicked than she did before, and moaned a bit as Benny closed his eyes, the pain hurting a bit too much. Sandy looked at Benny with wide eyes.

"B-Benny. I am so sorry." She whispered. Benny said nothing as the emotionally fragile spellmaster ran towards the vampire, closing the door. Sandy groaned as she sat on the bed of her hotel room. I growled, my anger rising.

"You know Benny is emotionally fragile!" I hissed in a whisper. Sandy had tears down her eyes.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry, but I-I..." I shook my head.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Sandy!" I screamed back. Sandy shot up and faced me.

"So what was Benny going to do, huh? Wipe my memory with some...brain wipe spell?!" I guiltily looked at my shoes - they were much more interesting now - and Sandy nodded, stepping forward as my back pressed against the wall.

"I heard everything." She gritted out. I closed my eyes.

"I knew it. This was a mistake." Sandy stepped back, a bit more hurt.

" _This_? When you say 'this', do you mean _us_?!" I nodded, crying harder now.

"Yes!" I screamed. I heard a gasp from the bathroom - probably Benny eavesdropping as he usually does - and Sandy scrunched up her face in frustration and hurt. The words flowed out faster than I wanted them to, but I kept talking. I walked up to her.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled, frustratingly running my hands through her hair. Tears streamed down her eyes as she pulled back harshly, making my own tears fall. She looked away from me as she lowered her voice. Our eyes never met.

"I trusted you. Why couldn't you trust me? Tell me, Ethan. Why?" She wailed, throwing her hands in the hair. My eyes were blurred with tears.

"You could've been in great danger." I protested.

"You could've DIED!" She roared. "You should've told me. I trusted you." I couldn't take it anymore.

"Maybe this is just some dumb, old, summer fling. A one time thing. Something that NEVER MEANT TO LAST!" I screamed.

Silence filled the hotel room as Sandy stepped back from me.

"I thought we weren't a summer fling." She whispered scratchily. I turned away; this couldn't happen.

"I guess we are." I reply back, voice barely audible.

Benny came out with a bruised nose - he had a lot of explaining to do to his grandma now - and Sandy just cried, breaking down into tears. I tried to sooth her, but I didn't. I was stronger than that.

But was the strength really worth it?

"I'm leaving tomorrow." She murmured darkly. "You won't have to see me again."

She grabbed her suitcases, made sure everything was in there, and stormed out of the room. I growled, chasing after her, but was met with a slammed door to my face. I growled, anger still bubbling inside me.

"This is your room!"

"I don't care!"

And silence filled the air again, and Benny stood behind me.

Then, I just cried like the little, scared girl I was.

* * *

 **A/N- Drama! I hope you liked it. I certainly liked how it turned out - it was longer than I anticipated, and I added two chapter plots together. So yay!**

 **Anyway, I got school, so drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

 _ **Keep On Keeping On**_


	10. We'll Always Have Paris

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with the finale of Our Last Summer!  
**

 **Yeah, I said that this would be about 12 chapters. But I decided to cut it short because, first of all, it is officially Fall, which means it is actually Our Last Summer, huh? Jokes! And two, I think that it's time to end this story after a good month or two. Plus, I still have to start posting that scary Halloween story, right? Right!**

 **So I am gonna squeeze all the unnecessary stuff I should've done a long time ago, so get ready for this short, but loving and sweet and thrilling, epilogue that will [hopefully] make up for how short it is :)**

 **Do I even have to say thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story? I feel like I don't have to. You all know you are the best audience an author can ever ask for. I love you all to pieces, because you guys are the only reason why I write, you know? This is for you guys!**

 **Special thanks to MBAV fan66, who reviewed every chapter as always! Much love, fanfic buddy! Hugs to you! I am so excited to write some more stories, and have you follow me along for the wild ride! And vice versa, too! But you know how much I love you *squeezes you in a tight bear hug***

 **So with that, enjoy this epilogue, and I love you guys! Hope you had the best summer you can ever have :)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Our Last Summer: Chapter 10: We'll Always Have Paris

* * *

 _The month ended up blowing by. I cried and cried at Paris, and everyone noticed how puffy my eyes were - ugh, the struggle is absolutely real. Benny and his grandma felt so bad for me, that they tried everything they could to get me better again, but the month of July was a sad one. Sandy had left Paris and went back to New York, and I was stuck in Paris, where I didn't want to be._

 _So this is what a summer heartbreak feels like, huh?_

 _The month flew by, and we went home. I knew it. I was just so heartbroken, and it totally ruined me. I couldn't focus, I couldn't do anything, I just wanted to curl up in a corner, and just die._

 _Actually though._

* * *

 _In which I can't tell what crazy plan God had for me, because if He planned all this, goodness gracious, he owes me $100 for tissue boxes and health insurance._

"And that's what happened." I said sadly, eyes wet and puffy as Erica nodded, typing on her phone frantically.

"Huh. Wow. That is actually terrible, I am _so_ sorry." She said, not really paying attention as I narrowed my eyes in frustration, looking at her as if she were crazy. I had just poured an entire story of heartbreak and sorrow, and summer flings, and surprising revelations - like Benny's sexuality, which he had revealed to all his closest friends as soon as we came back - and she just said sorry.

Oh, Erica.

"Well?!" I asked incredulously. She stared at me cluelessly, shrugging. I rolled my eyes, facing the wall in annoyance. "Are you going to help me at all?" Erica stared at me for a good three seconds, before facing her phone again, and clicking a button hard. She grinned, and I growled.

"Dammit, Erica! I actually have a crisis here! I chose you because I didn't want Rory to handle my problems, like he did last time." I protested, shuddering at the thought of Rory giving advice to me...again. Erica just rolled her eyes.

"Quiet, nerd," she hissed. "I'm trying to get tickets." I blinked.

"Tickets?!" I roared. "TICKETS?!" Erica grinned.

"Yeah, tickets. You deaf, Morgan?"

"You are unbelievable, Jones." Ethan sneered. Erica threw her hands up in the air defensively as she smiled at me. I can't believe my eyes; as I am pouring my heart and soul onto my bed so I can curl up in a corner and die, she is buying tickets.

How hard is it not to suffocate someone?

"Got 'em!" She said, squealing. I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"What is that," I sneered. "tickets for a Single Tear concert?" Erica stifled a laugh as she smiled, showing me the screen of her phone.

"No, dork." she said with a laugh. "It's a plane ticket to New York."

I don't actually know if I should've asked Erica how she did it - apparently, it was some connection she had or something - or how much it actually cost...

...But I mean, why bother asking, when you can just suffocate someone with hugs?

* * *

 _"Six minutes to New York! Please fasten your_ _seatbelt; we will be landing in New York City, Manhattan very shortly."_

I smiled in my seat as I pressed my bag against my chest. The seatbelt icon flashes a bright green, and I buckle my seatbelt carefully. I smiled as I felt the airplane shake a bit, making the contents in my backpack rumble.

A storm raged outside as I stared at the window. It was raining a lot, and the storm clouds were a dark grey. I frowned; that was way too much rain to call normal, that's for sure...

 _"There ..._ _sto- rm- c-cra- landing ... please re-remain c-c-c-calm -"_

My eyes widened as people around me start screaming and holding onto their children in fear and panic. The airplane pilot started fading into static and buzz as the whole airplane started to rumble. My eyes widened as I whipped my head to the side, staring out the window.

The plane's wing was crumbling as rain splattered against it hard. Sparks flew, and I knew that this plane was going to crash into the depths of the ocean, not too far from Manhattan.

Oh, god, why me?!

I kinda wondered how I didn't see this coming in a vision or something - thanks supernatural bitches that control my visions - but I felt my stomach drop as I desperately reached to get my lifejacket that lady showed us before the flight - it's a damn good thing I paid attention to those demonstrations instead of zoning out like Ii usually do - and buckled myself up.

I squeezed my eyes shut, thinking one thing -

 _'Dammit, Sandy, you better forgive me now, because I might literally die for you.'_

A splash of cold water hit my face as I held my breath...

...then everything went black.

* * *

 _Ethan..._

 _...Ethan?_

 _Ethan, if you don't wake up..._

 _...I-I'm sorry._

 ** _Who is talking? Where am I?_**

 ** _The world is blinking black and light, and I can't really make of any sense at the moment. My back is aching, and my lungs feel like they are on fire. They are gasping for air, and I keep trying...trying to -_**

 _This is all my fault. If I hadn't overreacted, Ethan; if I hadn't just stormed out in the end, and left you there, crying and being miserable. Goddammit, I think that was the stupidest mistake I ever made, and I was sober too._

 ** _I feel...feel warm...I feel tired..._**

 ** _In the midst of the darkness, I saw a tunnel of light at the_** ** _end of the blackness. I reached out to it - it looked so shiny, so free. I saw angels, birds. I saw clouds and light - should I keep going? Is there a point?_**

 **Beep...**

 **Beep...**

 **...Beep...**

 _I-It's going slower, Ethan. Your heart._

 ** _So that's my heart._**

 ** _I'm...dying...?_**

 ** _But...isn't that what I wanted?_**

 _Please...stay strong. I know you're heartbroken, and dying seems like one of the only things that will actually save you from your misery, but it won't. Trust me. This is not the end, Ethan Morgan._

 **...Beep...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **Beep...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _It's not too late, Ethan. It's not too late for us. But if...if it is, I want you to know, before you enjoy the heavens or whatever is actually up there, that I am sorry for everything that I ever put you through. I'm sorry for all the heartbreak that you I made you suffer. I should've understood. I should've known you were trying to protect me from the world that you feared. Or at least, that's what Benny told me._

 ** _Benny...would he miss me?_**

 _Benny misses you so much, Ethan. He's crying in the bathroom, and Rory is right outside, crying too. Did you know that your two best friends are gay? Did you know that they love each other? Ethan. Benny found love. It was right under his nose, he told me._

 _You helped him so much._

 _He wants to help you now._

 ** _Rory...and...Benny...?_**

 ** _Never mind. I want to live. I want to live to see that wedding._**

 _That blonde girl in the lobby is crying too. She said that it was all her fault. That she should've checked the weather forecast. That Sarah girl you were talking about is there too - she misses you. She says that you were her first crush. Should I be jealous?_

 ** _No...you don't have to...whoever you are._**

 ** _I'm dying._**

 _I see you wore the shirt that I spilled coffee on. Heh. I can still see the outline of the brown coffee stain. I am sorry for being clumsy, but to be honest, as I think of it, I think I spilled it on purpose. To see what you'd be like._

 _I don't regret spilling coffee on you, Ethan. I don't take that back._

 ** _I can see the spiralling light as it starts sucking me in._**

 ** _Should I go?_**

 ** _But if I stay..._**

 _...You'll have me, Ethan._

 _If you stay, I am moving to Whitechapel. I live on my own anyway. My parents don't mind; I can go to college there. I can go with you. We'd be together. And I would do absolutely anything to bring you back into my arms, Ethan. However long it takes._

 _Because I love you._

 _And I was wrong._

 _Because I want you back._

 **Beep...**

 **Beep...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _E-Ethan? It's Sandy._

 _Please don't go._

 _Because if you go..._

 _...I think I'll go too._

 **...**

 **...**

 **Beeeeeeeep.**

 _I-I see you have chosen, Ethan._

 _I'm sorry life wasn't good enough that you had to let go._

 _..._

 _I'm sorry if it was because of me._

 _ **The light is right in front of me now.**_

 _ **I'm free.**_

 ** _..._**

 ** _I turn around into the darkness and run towards it._**

 ** _I don't think I want to let go just yet._**

 _He's dead, Benny. It's my fault. It's all my fault._

 _I-I'm sorry for being a ditz._

 _I-I'm sorry for being such a drama queen._

 _...I want to go too, Benny._

Sandy! Sandy stop it right now. If you dare put that knife anywhere else.

 _He's gone, because of me, Benny. Kill me now, or let me kill myself._

...S-Sandy.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Beep.**

 **Beep.**

 **Beep.**

Sandy, wait.

 _W-What? Can't find a spell?_

 ** _Don't go yet, Sandy._**

 _Fine. I'll do it myself._

Sandy!

 _ **Stop!**_

 _What?!_

He's alive.

...

What is she doing? She's bleeding. Someone stop her! SOMEONE!

...

 **Beep.**

 **Beep.  
**

 **Beep.**

 **...**

 **Beep.**

 _We'll always have Paris, Ethan._

* * *

As soon as my eyes flutter open, I am met with a kiss. Those soft, cherry lips that I missed was on mine. That spiky brown hair that once bristled against my pale cheeks was now back, and now I felt her breath against my skin.

"S-Sandy...did...d-did.." I stammer, not because my throat hurts, but because I see a bloody dagger on the floor, and a bandage around her arm. She looked at it, and smiled sullenly, eyes sad.

"I missed my vein." she whispered. "I am so lucky."

"You were going to die, for me?" I whisper.

"Yeah." She said back.

...

"What is that? Abraham Lincoln?" I said with a wide grin.

"No, Shakespeare."

And we laughed,

Because that's how we are.

* * *

 _I think I don't mind summer flings now._

 _You know what I'm saying?_

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
